Give It Up For You
by HAREOO3
Summary: Zoro a boxer gets in an accident and in the processes saves a blonde man's life. Fate brings the two together as Sanji takes matters into his own hands. Will Sanji help him, or will he be force to do something he never thought of doing. AU
1. Chapter 1

Give It Up For You

Hello! I've had this idea since the beginning of time. Even before Take You In (My first posted story) I was looking through some of my old ideas and saw this one. I already wrote the plot for it, and thought why not write it? Here is Give It Up For You

All One Piece Characters Belong to Oda

Pairing: Sanji/Zoro Smoker/Ace Usopp/Kaya Franky/Robin

It was cold. It was mid November and the snow has already started to pile outside. Zoro groan as he hit his alarm clock. Pulling the sheets so he could see what time he had placed his alarm clock. With another groan, he remembered he set it for 4:30.

Stretching, Zoro got out of bed to get ready for the day to come. Dressing in sweats, the first thing he did was his morning routine, a jog around the block. Taking some pain killers, Zoro left for his 12 mile jog. Zoro slowed down as he reached the coffee shop that was closed. However, the owner of the shop knew the green hair teen and always leaves the door unlocked for him to enter and get something to eat.

"Morning Zoro-kun."

Zoro pushed open the door, hearing the bell as it hit against the door chime. "Hello, Makino." The green hair teen took off his scarf and placed it on the counter as he took his seat. "Where's Luffy?" he asked, wiping his face from the sweat that poured down his temple with the collar of his shirt

"He's upstairs sleeping." Makino's lips turned into a straight line. "Don't tell me you're here to eat again?"

Zoro just shrugged. "I don't have time to cook."

"I already told you, if you come during lunch, I would have something for you, something healthy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I have things to do and it's hard to come here when I have things to do."

Makino sighed. "I didn't get to bake any bread since you come so early, but I have some left over donuts. It's better than eating nothing." Placing the items in a bag, Makino passed them to Zoro. "Don't forget to wash off, or you'll catch a cold."

Taking the offered bag, Zoro placed some money on the counter as he got up to leave. "You worry too much." Stopping by the door Zoro added. "Tell Luffy I'll see him later."

"Of course. And Zoro…?" Zoro looked back. "Try to stop by today, to get something healthy to eat." Zoro just smiled at her as he left the shop.

Zoro reached his house. Hearing his phone, Zoro slipped the small deceive out from his pocket to see who had text him. He had a text from Nami. The text reminding him of the meeting they had today. With a scowl Zoro shoved his phone back in his pocket. He didn't mind Nami reminding him, but he knew she did it because she believed he was too stupid to remember, which only made him mad at her.

Taking a quick shower Zoro threw on a hoodie and jeans and left his apartment. Taking his helmet, Zoro got on his motorbike and drove off.

/

"Is Chopper ready to go?"

Kureha, an old lady, and Choppers grandmother greeted Zoro by the door. "You can't leave him not even one day with me, can you?"

Zoro chuckled. "I would, if Chopper wanted to stay."

"That boy really likes you. I don't know how he can like a green hair gruff like you." She said. Laughing at her joke. Zoro made a face at that, but didn't say anything. He knew she didn't mean it. After Choppers parents died, five years ago, she had been the one taking care of him. And all she wants is to see Chopper happy.

Chopper appeared behind the old lady, trying to place his shoes and jacket on at the same time. Failing horribly as he almost tripped over his feet. "Sorry Zoro-senpai, I overslept." Zoro smiled at the boy as Kureha turned to help him.

Finally, with his shoes and jacket on, Chopper ran to the taller teen's side. "I want him home early, he has classes tomorrow." Looking at her grandson she smiled. "Don't stay out too long."

"I won't!" With a nod, Kureha looked at Zoro. "If anything happens to him I'll have your head and feed it to my dog. Got it?"

"How many times do you have to tell me that? Nothing's ever happened. I'll have him back before you know it." Taking Choppers hand, Zoro led the small boy out as Chopper waved at his grandmother.

/

"You're late again. Even though I sent you a text so early." Nami glared and flared at the two who just stepped into the building. "And don't you dare say you got lost. Chopper is with you, and he points you to the right direction."

Zoro rolled his eyes as he passed the ginger hair girl, and flopped down next to Ace. Chopper, skipping right behind Zoro sat on his lap, both apparently ignoring Nami.

"He's here Nami, so don't worry." Ace said, trying to get Nami to cool down. The girl huffed in defeat before glaring at Smoker, who was standing, for him to take a seat as well. Rolling his eyes, the bigger man sat down next to Ace, knowing if he tried to argue with Nami now she will win him.

"I got a call today for another match. Back to back matches."

Both Zoro and Smoker furrowed their eyebrows.

"What do you mean, Nami?" Ace asked, his attention going to Chopper as he ruffled the kids curly brown hair.

"Doflamingo was looking at your past fights. And he likes what he sees. So he asked if you two could fight two separate matches in the same week."

"In the same week? So what will happen if one of them loses?" Ace voiced again.

"They won't, if they know what's good for them." Nami looked at the two boxers, who have yet to say anything on the matter. "So what do you think Smoker and Zoro?"

"I think we will have to train double time." Smoker glanced at Ace. "That shouldn't be a problem, right coach?" He said, winking.

Ace smiled, a blush forming over his freckled cheeks. "Of course not."

Zoro groan, placing his pinky in his ear and tilting his head slightly to the side, Chopper doing the same. "Do you have to be like this every time?" Zoro looked at Nami. "Do I have to train with Ace?" The ginger hair girl made a face watching the two men as they flirted with each other.

"If you want to stay part of this group. Plus, when he is coaching, he'll take it seriously." She eyed Ace and Smoker.

"Of course." Ace said, not taking his eyes off his boyfriend

/

"I like going with you Zoro –senpai. Kureha doesn't take me out to eat. Unlike you."

"Cause I can't cook you anything." Zoro swallowed what he was eating before scowling at Chopper. "And why are you laughing?"

"I Just…remembered." Chopper tried to explain between laughter. "That time…you tried to…to cook me something…I didn't even know what it was!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "You finish?" he asked, cleaning the crumbs on Choppers chubby cheeks. The small boy nodded, his cheeks still puffed out filled with food. Taking the tray from Chopper, Zoro left to throw away the trash. "Let's go." He called the small child, waiting by the exit.

"Why do I have to put this on and you don't have to?"

Zoro, who was already seated on his bike waiting for Chopper to put on the helmet so they could go, answered the small kid. "I only have one, and Kureha will have my head if she sees you without it. Now stop your complaining so we can go."

"Zoro-senpai is so mean." Not arguing any more, Chopper placed the helmet on his head, and clipped it quickly when Zoro glared at him. Chopper wrapped his arms around Zoro waist. "But I want to be as cool as you. I don't need it."

That statement made Zoro chuckle. "Chopper, be who you are." Zoro placed his bigger hand on Chopper's small hand which was around his waist.

"Zoro…senpai?"

Shaking his head Zoro let go of Chopper's hand and placed them on the motorbike's handle. "Hold on tight." Zoro took off, a smile coming to Zoro's lips as he heard the small boy behind him start to laugh. He didn't normally speed when he was with Chopper, but he would do it once a while to get the small boy to laugh and have fun.

Zooming through traffic after leaving Chopper home. He slowed down when he started passing over the bridge to reach his home, passing a blonde pedestrian. He always saw the blonde walking, but he never stopped to talk to the man or give him a ride.

Finally, reaching his apartment, Zoro jammed his keys into the lock before pushing the door open. He yawned, having woken so early. All he wanted was to go to sleep until the next day. Stepping on something, Zoro fell face first onto the floor.

_SPLAT!_

While rubbing his nose, Zoro looked at the floor to see what made him trip. _Shit that hurt, I didn't know my face could have make that noise._Zoro stood up as he picked up the hamburger wrapper he tripped over. Scratching his head Zoro scanned his house. _When was the last time I cleaned this place?_

Zoro made a face at the mountain of thrown wrappers and soda cans that stared right back at him. Throwing the wrapper on the floor, Zoro kicked a trail of endless wrapping paper and junk food that decorated his floor so he could get to his bedroom. "I'll clean it after my nap…" Finally reaching his room, Zoro threw the Ramen cup and 1 litter of soda he ate and drank the night before to the floor before laying down. He's never felt so tired.

/

Stretching his muscles Sanji yawned as he got out of bed. Not rushing, knowing his job was in walking distance Sanji started getting ready. The blonde went to the kitchen; he hated to cook in his house. He could only cook a small breakfast since he was the only one to feed.

Taking his keys and a jacket because it was cold outside and he had to walk, the blonde made his leave. While crossing the bridge to get to his job, Sanji's eyes landed on a biker who passed him. The blonde always saw him while walking to his job. He has never talked to the man, but Sanji recognized him, considering he saw the man every morning.

"Hey Brooks."

"Hello Sanji-san." Brooks greeted as he got his instrument ready, so he could play on stage. "Usopp is at back, waiting for you."

"Thanks. I'll be in the back with him. Don't forget to change the sign to open at nine." Seeing the tall man nod, Sanji went to the back where the food was prepared.

Usopp was cleaning when Sanji entered the back, looking from the counter he was cleaning, the long nose teen greeted Sanji. "Morning. The tables and floors are clean."

Sanji smiled. "Usopp, how many times do I have to tell you? You are our waiter, not a janitor. You have the job, you don't have to keep trying so hard." Shaking his head, Sanji went to the stove. "Don't worry about it. Zeff and Patty should be here soon." Placing the pan on the stove Sanji smiled.

This is what he loved. Cooking for people. Especially those in need.

**A/N: I don't know when I will update. (Hopefully soon) But I hope you like**

Don't forget to review


	2. Match

Give It Up For You

Pairing: Sanji/Zoro Smoker/Ace Usopp/Kaya Franky/Robin

Another Chapter! This is what happens when it rains the whole day. I hope you enjoy

"You're late again, and on the day of the match no less."

Zoro rubbed his head, trying to get Nami's pestering voice out from his aching head. Chopper trailed behind with a small toy in his hand. "Sorry Nami-san. Zoro and I went to get something to eat. He bought me Pizza!"

Nami huffed, taking forcefully the drink Zoro had on his hand. Zoro made a noise of protest, but Nami glared at him as she took a sip. "Fine, but hurry up. You're already late and you need to change so they can weigh you in."

"Alright." Zoro said in an annoyed tone. Noticing Chopper follow after Zoro, Nami called him to her side. "Chopper, stay with me until Zoro gets ready." With an obvious disappointed pout, Chopper left Zoro's side and went to Nami.

"I thought you weren't going to show." Smoker joked, placing his arm around Zoro's neck as they went to the back rooms. "Nami was fuming until she saw you."

"I'm not that late." Shuffling out of Smokers grip, he started to take off his shirt. "Do you know who you're up against?"

"Yeah, some guy called Blueno. And you are against Morgan."

Zoro smirked. "Ready to take them out?"

Locking forearms, Smoker grinned back. "You know I'm always ready."

/

"Your blood pressure is high. I don't want you to fight."

"It's just a little high, Nami. Stop worrying."

Nami placed both her hands on her hips, looking down at Zoro who was seated on the floor. "You asked them to check your blood, because you knew something was wrong! And it's not a "little high" I think you should sit this one out. You have a next match this week. So it's not like your not going to fight!"

Zoro stood up from sitting on the floor. A blush washing over Nami's face as her eyes went over Zoro's exposed chest and abs. "You're going to worry Chopper. I only asked for a blood test because I've had this headache this week that won't seem to leave me alone. But I'm fine."

The ginger hair girl pouted. She didn't like seeing her friends hurt. Especially Zoro, she cared for him. Though, Zoro doesn't seem to share the same feelings. If he only knew the only reason she acted like she did was because she had a crush on him. He is so hard to get close to, and the only way she could talk and interact with him is hiding behind a commanding approach.

"NAMIIII!"

"Luffy?"Nami recognized the voice instantly. Turning around, Luffy slammed into her small body, wrapping his hands around her. Nami frowned. "Luffy get off me."

"Long time no see." The younger boy said happily. "I'm not late, am I?"

With a firm tug, Nami peeled Luffy off her. "No."

"Luffy!" Chopper squeals when he saw the raven hair boy. The small kid made his way to Luffy, holding the older boy's hand. "I want to go to the bleachers so I can be there before Smoker and Zoro fight."

With a nod, Luffy waved at Nami as he left with Chopper.

A man with a blue shirt stepped from behind the curtain. "Morgan and Roronoa." The man called. The two men who were called stepped forward. "You are next, get ready." With that said, the man turned on his heel and left.

"Zoro." Nami called. The green hair boxer turned to look at her. "I can still cancel the match." She said with pleading eyes. Hoping he would, for once, listen to her. But the smirk that worked its way to Zoro's lips told her otherwise.

"Stop worrying so much. I don't need it." Nami averted her eyes and frowned. She knew she couldn't talk him out of this. Zoro loved to fight.

Ace strolled next to the two, red gloves on his hands. "Let's get these on." Taking Zoro hands, Ace stared wrapping them with a white band.

"How many rounds?"

Ace smirked as he finished. "Give him two. You can make it a knockout if you want…"

"You normally let them have four. Want to show off?"

Ace smiled. "You do have a next match this week. Hyping it up, that's all?"

/

Zoro closed his eyes, hearing the cheering outside and the announcing. The boxer took a deep breath as he opened his eyes, lights decorating the path to the ring. "We have, weighing in at 184, Roronoa Zoro." Lifting his hands and with a light jog, Zoro made his appearance. The crowd showing their love with cheers and shouts.

Fighting against Roronoa, we have Morgan, weighing in at 196"

A man with blonde hair and a broad chest stepped out. Taking a lazy walk as he reached the ring. Morgan stepped into the ring. Before the two boxers knew it, the bell for the match sounded.

Morgan came in with a strong right jab, missing as Zoro ducked out of the way. With another fist Morgan tried again, this time catching him on his left side. Zoro grunted, but kept a firm stance. Swing a left, Morgan missed as Zoro dodged again.

"Come on Zoro-senpai!" Chopper cheered. Nami, seated next to Chopper and Luffy was biting her nails. She didn't want Zoro to get hurt. Ace was on the sidelines of the arena, with a smile on his face.

"Come on Zoro, fight back." Nami whispered. "I hate to see you fight. I don't want you to get hurt."

"**Looks like Morgan have Roronoa on the defensive. Not even one offensive attack from him yet. If this continues like this, Morgan will have an easy win!"**

_Ding ding ding-the bell rang_

Both Zoro and Morgan retreated to their said of the ring.

Helmeppo watered Morgan. "You're doing great. Just keep him on the corner and on the defensive like you're doing."Morgan laughed. "The small brat is probably scared of me. Once I beat him, I can move to Heavyweight again."

_Ding ding ding_

**And round two starts. If Roronoa continues how he is doing, he will surely lose. However, this match is still in the beginning. Who knows if Roronoa turns the tables. **

Zoro knocked both his gloved hands as he went to the middle of the ring. Morgan with a smug grin on his face brought up his gloves, making his way to Zoro.

"If you give up now, I might let you go. What do you say?"

"I think you're full of yourself."

With a strong right Morgan aimed for Zoro, expecting the boxer to block it. Instead, Zoro took the full force of it on his abdomen. Zoro felt an electricity run through his body, he only felt that electricity while fighting. A grin crossed his lips. "You were never in my league to begin with." Generating power from the ground up, and shifting his body weight to his left foot, allowing him to pivot his right foot and bringing power to his full torso and shoulder, swinging his left fist horizontally toward the opponent with a left hook, Morgan didn't see coming, Zoro hit him square in the face.

Morgan could feel as the bones and muscles in his jaw rip and twist from the impact. Reeling back Morgan tried to keep his balance, but he just couldn't. His body swayed a few times, as he legs failed to support him. With a thud, Morgan fell on his back.

The place became quiet when the audience witness what had happened. Instantly the referee ran towards Morgan, directing Zoro to stand by the ring corner. The referee raised his hands…signalling Morgan was out.

"…"

"**We have a Winner! Even against all odds, he has come out victorious! Who would have thought it would have only taken one hit to knock Morgan?!**

The referee raised Zoro's hand. "The victor, Roronoa Zoro!" The crowd exploded with cheers and applause. "Go, Zoro-senpai!" Zoro smirked when hearing Choppers voice from the crowd.

/

Smoker ducked as he narrowly missed Blueno heavy punch. Already into their fifth round, both boxers were starting to feel fatigue take their bodies. Once again Blueno gave another right punch, this time connecting with Smoker. Smoker stepped back to get some distance. Gritting his teeth, Smoker aimed a punch, which Blueno evaded, however, with his left Smoker was able to hit him, pushing Blueno to the ropes and raining jabs on him.

Blueno was able to hutch down and get out of the corner Smoker had him pinned. Panting and now feeling the blows aching on his body Blueno fell on one knee, not being able to stand up. The referee raised his hands, signaling the match was over, Blueno having fallen two times before.

Ace jumped into the ring, a smile on his face. Smoker grabbed him by the waist and spun. "You won Smoker!"

/

"We should celebrate you guy's victory, right Ace?" Luffy cheered.

Ace nodded. "You two fought amazingly. I do think a celebration is needed." The freckle teen ruffled his boyfriend's hair, having easy access because he was on Smokers strong back.

"Zoro-senpai was so awesome!" Chopper squeal with delight, riding on Zoro's shoulders.

"I guess we can have a small party." Nami commented. She had a puzzled face, most likely thinking of all the money that would be used to feed Luffy.

The party was held at Aces place. Smoker and Ace stayed together, however, sometime during the party the two retreated to their rooms. Nami and Zoro had a drinking competition, in which Nami won after Zoro fell asleep. Chopper and Luffy played together until they too fell asleep.

Nami sighed as she took the glass from Zoro, who was lying on the couch on his back, and drank what was left in it. Standing from the couch she went to Chopper and picked him up and placed him next to Zoro. She smiled when Chopper murmured "You're the best Zoro-senpai."

"Yes he is." Slowly she leaned over Zoro's sleeping body and lightly kissed his cheek. Brushing her hand over Choppers brown hair, she too gave him a kiss. She left the boys as she stepped out to go home.

/

"Zoro-senpai, you need to get up. I have to go home." The boxer slowly opened his eyes, his head rebelling against him as it throbbed with an unbearable sharp pain.

"Chopper? Give me a few minutes." Zoro said, closing his eyes again.

"Grandma called. She sounded mad."

Zoro cracked an eye open. Zoro opened his mouth. "I didn't call her did I?" Chopper shook his head. "Great." The green hair teen sat up, "Wash up, I'll carry you to get something to eat before carrying you home."

A smile crossed Choppers lips. "Yeah, I'm eating breakfast out!" Zoro groan as he rubbed his head with the palm of his hand. _I never felt like this after a match. I need to work out more._

Zoro dropped off Chopper after eating something, apologizing to Kureha for not calling and informing her Chopper was sleeping over. With new bruises, Zoro reached into his house, and immediately started to work out. He couldn't let his body get weak.

/

"Watch out!" Usopp warned as he lost his balance with the dishes on his hand. A blonde blur passed Usopp and caught the items, the two plates he was carrying already on his hands, one of Usopp's plates balanced on his arm and the other on his thigh.

"Thank you yellow blur!"

"I'm not a blur" Sanji corrected, growing shark like teeth. "Be careful next time." Sanji warned, bouncing the plate from his hand onto Usopp's waiting hands. Usopp grabbed the other that was on Sanji's leg.

"Thank you Sanji. I don't know what I would have done, if they had fallen."

"Tsk. Just get them to the costumer." With a nod, Usopp made his leave. Sanji sighed, as he placed the plates he was holding on the counter, so when Usopp returned could pick them up and deliver them.

"Good thing it wasn't Zeff, huh?" Sanji smiled, while looking at the tall musician.

"Zeff would have had his head. Like he did with me when I was young."

Brooks made a sound at the back of his throat. "I'm surprised you didn't say or do anything. How will you teach your children when the time comes? I mean…if you're planning to settle down."

A blush took Sanji's cheeks. "Brooks?" The tall man laughed, swinging his hand around Sanji. He pushed Brooks's skinny hand off him. "Stop laughing!" Sanji knew Brooks was teasing him. He had known Brooks since as long as he could remember, and now they were a close as brothers, even if the man was at least twenty years older than him.

Brooks turned serious. His dark eyes going to the blondes blue eye. "Sanji… you are always helping others, but when will you help yourself and make yourself happy?"

"I am happy!" Sanji said, throwing in a smile for good measure. Brooks raised an eyebrow.

"**_Just think about it…."_**

"Ghaaaa!" Sanji screamed as he walked back from work over the bridge. "Curse you Brooks, now all I can think about is what you said!" Sanji made his hand into a fist. Fine, the first person I see I will ask on a date.

Seeing someone walking Sanji's eyes widen slowly. All he could see was the shadow of the person, and whoever it was had a nice body. Slowly the person walking started to make their face known.

Sanji reeled when he saw an old lady. The old lady who was close to Sanji glared at him. "What? You never saw a beautiful lady as myself?"

"No way am I dating that!" Sanji screamed as he ran away, passing a small child as he did so.

Chopper glanced back as he watched a blonde man run as if saw the devil. "Kureha, what happened to that man?"

"He saw how gorgeous I was. Now hurry up Chopper, I haven't finished beating that gruff of a teen. He won't get away this time."

A/N: One more Chapter before the two meet! One more! Feels like its far lol. R&R

Thank you for your review Dragon77!


	3. Feeling Alone

Give It Up For You

A/N: Thanks to BrainDeadMaggot, I was able to get an appropriate weight for Zoro. I was able to go on Wikipedia and find Zoro's height, 178cm (5'10"). He would have been severely underweight if I left him at 149. His current weight for this fic would be 184. Sorry for the error. And thanks once again BrainDeadMaggot

Pairing: Sanji/Zoro Smoker/Ace Usopp/Kaya Franky/Robin

Sanji woke earlier than usual. He didn't want to leave his bed; it felt so nice and warm, contrary to the cold outside. Sitting up on his bed slowly, with the covers still on him, Sanji decided to make himself some coffee so he could warm up before heading to work.

Reaching his kitchen, he slowly stepped in; feeling the cold tiles under his feet, he wished he had worn some socks before getting out of bed. Sanji watched his empty kitchen, and like a ton of bricks, Sanji noticed he was alone. He had a house, a car and a job. But he didn't have a family. The house he called home, felt so…empty. Nothing was moved out-of-place, so he could scream to put it back, he wasn't greeted when he returned from work, and his house had no life. It was empty….

Finally leaving his house Sanji started making his way to the Baratie. As he passed over the bridge, the blonde stopped. Pulling his coat closer to him, Sanji looked over. The river below was barely running, the ice coating it. "I wish I could meet the right person. It would be so romantic if we could meet here. Maybe save my life or something. He would be like my prince charming, like in those movies." Sighing, Sanji stuffed his hands in his coat pocket and continued his way to work. Even walking to work he felt alone. The only footsteps he could hear were his own and nothing else.

The zooming cars that passed Sanji brought the blonde out of his thoughts. "The roads are slippery, why are they speeding like that. Do they have a death wish?" Shaking his head, the blonde continued his walk.

"Stupid Brooks. Now he has me all depressed." Sanji murmured, as he kicked the snow, which was piled on the road. "I work at a restaurant, cooking food. I don't have time to meet people. What if they come to me?... And even then, that doesn't guarantee they would be the right person."

/

Nami clapped her hands to silence the group. "Ok, now that you're all here, I can finally start. First off, I want to congratulate Smoker and Zoro once again for their victory three days ago." The ginger hair girl turned her glance to Zoro. "I talked to Doflamingo, and he requested for the fight tomorrow, if you would let more rounds pass."

Zoro just shrugged as an answer.

"Also, I have the names of the opponents you will be facing. Zoro, you'll be up against Daz Bonez. He's better known as Mr.1 in the heavyweight class. Apparently, he started losing fights and now is back on Cruiser-weight. So be careful when fighting him. He won't be like the others you have fought against. "

Seeing Zoro nod in understanding, her attention went to Smoker. "Your opponent is Vergo. After watching his last fight, I can say he can tank hits. And after the offender tires, he takes advantage. I hope you've trained your endurance."

Nami placed her clipboard aside, as Ace stood up. "We'll do your first weigh in. You can leave once I'm finished."

Smoker stretched as he got off the chair he was seated on. Stripping, and only leaving his pants on, Smoker got on the scale.

"215" Ace said, as Nami took down the numbers. Not having to take any other measurement, like arm reach because it was taken not too long ago. Smoker got off the scale and started to dress again. Zoro had already stripped to his pants by the time Smoker got off the scale.

"189" Ace frowned. Resetting the scale, he did it again. "189" He repeated. "Zoro, you weighed 184 just three days ago."

"It's just water weight." Zoro dismissed nonchalantly.

Ace studied Zoro. "What did you eat last week, or the week before?" Zoro rolled his eyes at Ace's question.

"Ace, I already told you, its water weight. Would you just leave it at that?" Zoro's tone sounding annoyed. The freckled cheek teen raised his hands in defeat.

"Whatever you say, I've been doing this for years and I know..." Ace had his mouth open, clearly wanting to say more, but left it at that, as he took the clipboard from Nami and left the room with Smoker.

"Zoro, are you ok?"

"Not you too Nami." Placing his shirt over his head, Zoro started to head for the exit.

/

Zoro just felt tired. He would go to sleep if he could. But sadly he could not. Zoro pivot his foot, dodging one of Mr.1 punches. They were already on their seventh round. Zoro had wanted to end it on the fifth; but apparently Nami was right, Mr.1 was a totally different fighter than Morgan. Zoro wiped the sweat and blood that slid down his face with the back of his wrist.

Mr.1 didn't even look fazed, the most he could have been was tired. Unlike the younger boxer, who was already showing bruises and signs of extreme exhaustion.

"**Our returning Champion Mr.1 seems to be giving Roronoa a fight he won't be able to win. Already more than half way through the rounds and Mr.1 seems like he could go on forever. "**

_Ding ding ding_

Zoro's never felt so happy hearing that bell. Retreating, the boxer practically threw himself on the stool. Ace and the small paramedic group rushing in to clean his cuts and bruises. Ace's face came into Zoro's view. Zoro gritted his teeth as one of the paramedics pressed his nose, taking out the blood there.

"Zoro I'm letting you fight just one more round. I'm throwing in the towel if it goes on like this." Ace Frowned. "Don't shake your head at me! You have barely touched him. Get your breathing under control... If the fight continues like this I have no other option."

As soon as Ace stood from his crouched position, the bell rang for the fight to continue. Zoro pushed his aching body to stand. His head was swimming, and he felt sore. If he didn't end this now, then he will lose.

Mr.1 came in with a right punch, followed quickly by a left. Zoro blocked it as best he could. But Mr.1 didn't stop, knowing Zoro couldn't block forever, Mr.1 continued his punches, forcing the smaller boxer to take steps back, until his back was close to touching the ropes.

Nami stood up from her chair, placing both her hands over her mouth. "Why doesn't Ace stop the fight?" Nami glanced down when she heard Chopper.

"Is Zoro-senpai going to lose?"

"I don't know Chopper. I prefer the fight to end before he gets hurt too bad." Both Nami and Chopper glanced at Luffy in surprise when they heard him speak.

"Don't give up hope. Zoro will win." Luffy smiled at Chopper and Nami. "Zoro's strong, so he will win."

Nami couldn't believe those simple words could make her smile, even if just a little. Luffy had that effect on people. It was how his mind worked. If Luffy believed he will win, then Zoro will. Chopper seemed to be feeling the same, as he too had a smile on his lips, and was now once again cheering for Zoro.

"Zoro…please win. Chopper is watching and he needs you to win."

"Zoro-senpai, Shishi Sonson!" Nami froze and looked at Chopper. Confused on what he was saying. "Chopper? What are you talking about?"

The small boy looked at Nami with an innocent expression. "When Zoro trains, I'm normally with him. I don't know the names of the punches, so Zoro-senpai told me to name them myself." Turning to face the ring again, Chopper placed both his hands beside his mouth. "Shishi Sonson!"

Nami smiled as she too started to chant with Chopper. "Shishi Sonson!" Luffy, joining in as well.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mr.1 asked himself confused. "It doesn't matter! This is ending now!" Mr.1 advanced, closing in on Zoro.

Zoro smirked. "Thanks Chopper."

"Don't! Stop, you're leaving yourself open!" Mr.1's trainer, Crocodile screamed,.

"It doesn't matter!" Mr.1 replied, bringing his hand back for the finishing blow. "I have this cat in the bag!"

Zoro slipped past Mr. 1's punch by rotating his body slightly with his hips and shoulders. Zoro adjusted his feet. Going for an uppercut, Zoro missed because Mr.1 saw it coming and leaned back, Zoro's punch missing his chin. However, Zoro had is other fist ready, by the time Mr.1 regained his bearing, Zoro had already brought his shoulder and torso back and with a powerful punch, it connected with Mr.1.

Mr.1 instantly fell on his knees, before falling completely on the floor. Zoro wobbled on his feet, as the referee ran by Mr.1 and declared him as KO.

"**Mr.1 was beaten? ... We have a winner! He surprised me again! Our winner, Roronoa Zoro!"**

Finally feeling fatigue take him, Zoro felt himself reel back, as someone held onto him. "You won…" Ace said. His hands supporting the boxer

"Yeah. All I want is a nap…"

Nami sat back. Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt like the only one who wasn't cheering, of course, except crocodile and Mr.1. "Zoro, I'm gonna kill you for making me worry."

Luffy smiled at Nami, "I told you he will win."

/

Unfortunately for Smoker, Ace had to throw in the towel. Vergo had just been too much. No matter how Smoker hit him, Vergo seemed to just not feel it. And what Nami warned him about happened. By their eight match Smoker was on his last leg, feeling tired. That was when Vergo fought.

Ace ran into the ring, his face showing the emotion that was passing through him. Seeing Smoker beaten and hurt. "I've got you."

"**As predicted, Smoker was just no match for Vergo's endurance. Our winner Vergo!"**

Ace helped Smoker sit, as the paramedic looked him over. Nami, Luffy and Chopper watched from the sidelines. Hoping Smoker was ok. Relief washed over them, when after a few minutes, Smoker was on his feet.

Nami clenched her hand into a tight fist. She felt guilty. She shouldn't have taken Doflamingo's offer. Fighting two matches in one week? Zoro himself almost got beaten. And Smoker… She should have known better. She should have never.

The ginger hair girl jumped in mild surprise when she felt someone hold her hand. "Luffy?"

"You didn't know this was going to happen." Luffy had a serious face. The face he only showed when one of his friends needed him. "You believed they could have won. And there is nothing wrong in thinking that."

Nami felt tears burn her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

A/N Hopefully this will be the last fight for a while. I'm not good at them. T-T


	4. Trust

Give It Up For You

Pairing: Sanji/Zoro Smoker/Ace Usopp/Kaya Franky/Robin

"Zoro-senpai, Look! It's snowing again!" Taking his eyes off the window, where the white snow silently fell, Chopper's attention went to Zoro, who was seated in front of him. Chopper had a spoon in his mouth filled with ice cream. The small boy pushed the spoon to the side of his mouth with his tongue, so he could talk, "Do you like the snow?"

The boxer, who had eaten with Chopper and had bought the young kid an ice cream, lazily leaned back on his chair. His green eyes going to the window Chopper was admiring not too long ago. It wasn't snowing heavily; it was almost like floating white cotton falling from the skies. "I don't really care." Zoro's gaze traveled till looking back at Chopper. He smirked when he saw the small boy with a confused expression. Chopper always looked so innocent. "I mean, I don't have a favorite season."

Chopper made an "o" with his mouth, showing his silent understanding. Taking a bite out his ice cream again, Chopper shivered. Asking for an ice cream when it was cold was not the brightest idea.

With a chuckle, Zoro outstretched his hand, a silent offer that he will take the cold cream from Chopper. "Thank you, Zoro-senpai." Chopper placed the ice cream cup in his hand.

"It's ok Chopper." He soothed the small child, taking a bite from the ice cream that was left behind. It was too cold for ice cream, but he wasn't going to let it waste. He'll just buy the small kid a chocolate or something next time.

"Zoro-senpai… can I ask you something?"

The boxer raised an eyebrow. Plopping the spoon from his mouth, Zoro waved the spoon in the air for Chopper to continue.

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Chopper, when have I ever gotten mad at you? Just ask."

Hearing the encouraging words, Chopper smiled to himself. Still feeling a little nervous, the brunette glanced at his fingers, which were fighting with the hem of his shirt before he was able to ask his question. "Can you marry Kureha?"

A choking sound made Chopper look at Zoro. The boxer was hitting his chest with his fist, with an expression Chopper couldn't read. "Zoro-senpai?"

Zoro slammed his hands on the table. "Are you trying to kill me Chopper?" Sighing, Zoro leaned back on the chair he was seated on again. Releasing the cup of ice cream that was now empty, his other hand bringing the spoon to eye level, Zoro frowned as he looked at the spoon. Slowly a smile took Zoro's lips.

"Chopper I can't do that." Finally taking his eyes off his spoon, Zoro looked at Chopper, who still had a confused but hopeful expression. The boy seriously believing Zoro would marry Kureha. Chopper was too cute for his own good. "She's way older than me. And I don't have feelings like _that_ towards her. If you know what I mean?"

His eyebrows creased. "But, you do like Kureha, Right?"

Zoro wondered how he would explain to a five year old that there were different kinds of likes and love. And marry is love, not like. Deciding to change the course of the conversation to his favor, Zoro answer with his own question. "Why do you want me to marry Kureha?"

Chopper fidgeted slightly, moving uneasy in his chair. "If you marry Kureha, then it would be, in some way, like you're my dad." Chopper said slowly.

Zoro closed his eyes. Choppers words landing like a heavy brick in his chest. Chopper had lost his family when he was only 7 months, Kureha had taken him in. He knew Kureha treated Chopper well, she was a retired doctor and was even teaching Chopper a few things, but the small boy must have felt lonely. Not having the love of his parents.

"Chopper, come here." Zoro commanded, his voice sounding gentle, as he tapped his knee. Doing as Zoro had said, the small boy got off his chair and sat on Zoro's leg, the one he had tapped. "I won't be able to marry Kureha. However, I can be your dad if you really want me to."

"Really, so I can live with you?"

Zoro chuckled. "Not exactly. We'll have a bond. Me and you, we'll always be together. I'll always have your back, like a father should." Chopper tilted his head. Seeing that Chopper was still confused, Zoro decided to make it easier for the small boy to understand.

Grabbing the marker that came with the coloring book the happy meal provided, Zoro took it and uncapped it using his teeth. With a red marker Zoro drew an X, on his wrist. Taking Choppers hand, he did the same.

"We're connected! It's like our symbol, right?" The small boy asked, sparkles practically dancing in his eyes.

"Whenever you feel alone," Zoro tapped Choppers wrist, where the X was printed. "Remember I'll always be with you."

The boxer knew the mark will fade, but the symbol will stay with Chopper. Because, whenever he looked at his wrist from now on, he will remember the promise he made to Chopper. He wouldn't break it.

/

A blue hair man, with star tattoos on his arms was driving his semi wood truck. Music blasted as high has it could go. Dancing to the music on his chair as he sang the lyrics, and hummed the parts he didn't know. The man was driving a log truck. As the cold came in, the demands for logs became greater, for the use of the fireplace.

Franky lowered his stereo as he felt his phone vibrate. "Hello?" The voice that came to life, in an angry tone, was non-other than his boss.

"The Lumber Hack Shed called and said you haven't reached yet! Where are you?"

"Sorry, it's just I'm carrying a load that is twice the limit, and I can't go any faster. The roads are also slippery. I only need at least an half an hour a before reaching. I'm passing Skypiea right now."

"You haven't passed the bridge yet?! Franky," The voice of his boss sounding angry and ready to blow a fuse. "If that cargo does not reach in the next fifteen minutes, then you can kiss your job goodbye." With that said, the line went out. Flipping his phone shut, Franky placed his hat on his head. Forced to do something he didn't agree on, the blue hair man brought his foot down slowly, accelerating the truck.

/

Zoro swerved through traffic, Chopper behind, with his arms wrapped around his waist, holding onto him. The boxer took his eyes off the road for a second when he heard the small boy laugh. "What is it, Chopper?"

Chopper pointed ahead of them, a smile still on his face. "I saw that blonde the other night. He ran away from grandma the moment he saw her." Zoro's eyes landed on the person who was ahead, walking by the side of the bridge. The man was a tall blonde, wearing black from top to bottom. He was minding his own business, unknowing of the laughter he was causing his small passenger. "He was funny."

With an audible click, the small boy closed his mouth when he heard the tires of a car sliding against pavement. His eyes widen when he saw a huge truck flipping on its side towards them. "Zoro!" It was then that Zoro heard the tires and the honking of the truck that was practically hurdling towards them.

Zoro gritted his teeth. He knew they were going to get hit; there was no way they were going to get out of the way on time. Using his hand, Zoro pulled Choppers foot up; so the small boy's leg could be fully on the bike and wouldn't get hit by the upcoming metal.

The impact was hard; the truck had no trouble pushing them both towards the edge of the bridge, where a blonde was currently walking. Zoro's eyes landed on the blonde. _Shit, he's going to get hit too. _

Zoro gritted his teeth in pain as the metal pressed against his leg, as it forcefully slammed against the edge of the bridge. As soon as the truck pinned the bike, there was a click sound, and with his peripheral, Zoro saw something come loose and fly towards them. On reflex, Zoro pushed Chopper back, the small boy falling off the bike and landing on his back.

"Zoro-senpai!?" Chopper cried, trying to stand on shaky legs, his body was in shock.

"Where's the blonde?" Zoro's eyes scanned the sidewalks and streets. The blonde man was nowhere in sight. _The only place he can be is…_

"Shit, HELP!" Zoro heard a voice call. The boxer was able to trace the voice. It was coming from the other side of the bridge. The only other place the blonde could have gone, or risking getting killed. "Chopper, don't move."

Chopper's eyes were huge, his hands and body trembling. "Zoro-senpai." Chopper murmured in disbelieve.

Pulling his foot out, pain running up his limb, Zoro ignored it. Who knows how long the blonde could hold on? He shouldn't have had enough time to get a good grip. It all happened so fast. Kneeling on one knee on his motorbike chair, Zoro looked over the edge of the bridge. The blonde was holding on with both hands, not having anything to place his feet on, making it impossible for the blonde to save himself.

It must have been pure luck that there was a loose pole, which the blonde was able to hold on to. The bridge was old after all, and it looked like the small piece of metal wouldn't hold the blonde for much longer.

Zoro stretched his hand, as far as it's able to go. His other hand, holding onto the edge to help keep his balance. "Shitty blonde, grab my hand!" Zoro didn't mean to insult the guy, but he just wanted to save his life and check on Chopper.

The blonde looked up, showing his distinct eyebrow. Zoro gritted his teeth when the blonde just stared at him, with horror in his eyes. "We don't have all day! Give me your hand!"

"I don't know if you can pull me up." Sanji closed his eyes when he felt his grip slip slightly. If he fell from this height into the cold water, he will die. If the ice doesn't kill him, then going through the ice and entering the cold water will.

"What the hell?! Zoro leaned down a little more, only to readjust his reach to where it was before when he almost lost his balance. "Look blondy, I'm not gonna let you fall. Just let me help you."

Sanji nodded, trying to put as much faith on a man he didn't know. Slowly, he released one of his hands, but didn't fully let go. He didn't trust his upper arm strength. He didn't know if he could hold himself on the slippery pole with one hand. "I can't!" Sanji bit his bottom lip when he felt the pole he was holding onto dent slightly. "Please...I can't do this!"

"Trust me." Zoro said between gritted teeth.

Finally mustering the courage, Sanji swung his body as the pole he was holding onto finally had enough and fell. The blonde closed his eyes, his hand only feeling air and nothing holding him from his watery death. His heart sunk to the pit of his stomach when he sensed his body going down.

Sanji felt his world steady when he felt a strong hand hold onto his. The cook instantly reached with his other hand and grasped onto the arm that was holding him. Clinging onto the edge when it was in reaching distance, Sanji with the help of Zoro, was finally on the bridge. Instantly Sanji fell on his knees. "Thank you."

"Shit, the next time you take so long, I'll just leave you there." Zoro said, feeling too tired to even try to stand up. "Oi, blondy you have blood on your face. Are you hurt?" Zoro furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the blonde's eyes widen and slowly point at him. Looking down at himself, Zoro's eyes widen also.

There was blood everywhere. His body coated in it. There was blood running freely, a massive wound from his right hip to his left shoulder. There was a vast piece of metal lodged into his skin by his collarbone. "When the hell did this…" Zoro tried to stand, but the blonde held him down.

"You're bleeding too much. Don't move!- Oi!" Sanji lunched forwards, quickly grabbing onto Zoro's limp body. "Shit, he fell unconscious." The blonde took off his jacket and shirt and bundled it before pressing it on the open wound. Sanji gritted his teeth when his shirt could only cover the blood that was on his abdomen, Zoro's chest still exposed and bleeding freely. "Someone call an ambulance!" Sanji cursed as his shirt quickly became soaked with blood.

"I already did." Sanji looked behind him, not moving his hands from the body on the floor, scared that if he let go, the person who saved his life would bleed to death. The man reached Sanji's side in minutes; also taking off his shirt he pressed it on Zoro chest. The man with blue hair looked worn, his hair was a mess, and he had cuts and bruises decorating his body.

"You're the one who was driving?"

The man looked guilty, his eyes on the man they were trying to save.

"What the hell is that?" Sanji gestured with his head. Franky looked at what the blonde was referring to. His eyes landed on the metal on Zoro's shoulder. Franky glanced back at the truck. The half of the hood that was lying on the floor was practically in large chunks all over, the truck's weight shattering the front into many pieces.

"If I wasn't speeding in such slippery roads, then this wouldn't have happened."

"Zoro-senpai?"

Sanji almost jolted when hearing a small child's voice. The blonde glanced behind him, his eyes landing on a small boy with curly brown hair, who could not be any older than seven. Sanji looked at the blue hair man. "What's your name?" Sanji asked quickly. Earning a quick reply from the man.

"Franky."

"Franky, I have to check on the boy." Sanji glanced up. "I can hear the ambulance, they're close. Stay with him, please." Receiving a firm nod from Franky, the blonde slowly started to release pressure on the wound, as Franky's other hand took over. With Franky's hand holding the cloth, Sanji stood so he could check the small boy.

"Hey small guy." Sanji's heart sank, seeing the small boy look so torn. Sanji limped towards Chopper, only now noticing he had sprained his ankle when attempting to jump out of the way. The boy didn't make a move, his eyes still filled with fear. Sanji reached his side, squatting down to be at eye level.

"What's your name? Were you with him?" The blonde's eyes going over the small child. Looking for any serious injury. The small kid had only cuts and bruises, similar to himself.

Chopper didn't seem to even understand that Sanji was talking to him. His eyes were on Zoro's bloody motionless body. His eyes snap to Sanji when the blonde grabbed both his shoulders. "Zoro-senpai?"

Sanji felt relieve hearing the boy finally speak. "Is that his name? Zoro?" The blonde slowly released the boy, when he noticed Chopper's glance go to his bloody hands … Zoro's blood. The cook waved his hand in front of Chopper, trying to get his attention to his face and not the bloody print now on the small boy's shoulder. Seeing the boy's eyes go to him again, Sanji asked again. "What's your name?"

This time getting a weak response from the shaken boy, "Chopper…" Tears started to fill the boy's brown eyes. Sanji couldn't hold it anymore. He was being torn, seeing the small child cry. The blonde slowly wrapped his arms around the kid's small frame.

"It's ok Chopper… Everything is going to be alright." Sanji couldn't believe he was saying those words. He was saying something he might not be able to keep. Standing from his crouched position, Sanji held onto Chopper as the ambulance reached.

"You better live moss-head. This kid would be devastated if you don't." Sanji closed his eyes, hoping for the same thing Chopper was hoping for.


	5. Waiting

Give It Up For You

Pairing: Sanji/Zoro Smoker/Ace Usopp/Kaya Franky/Robin

"What do you mean we can't go with him?"

The paramedic gave Sanji a sympathetic glance. "We have to get him to the hospital before he loses any more blood. There is another ambulance on their way. Just wait a few minutes until it reaches." The man turned his back to the blonde, to enter the ambulance and closed the doors behind him.

"Is Zoro going to die?"

Sanji clenched his teeth. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was to be at work, cooking and serving the pretty ladies. Not holding a crying child in his arms, and hoping for the best. "Zoro will be fine." The blonde's attention was driven to the blue hair man, who was being checked by one of the paramedics who stayed behind.

"Is the kid alright?"

His reaction was to scowl at the man. After all, it was his fault there was someone who could die and a hurting child in his arms. The child wouldn't let go of him even when the paramedics wanted to check him for cuts and bruises. Chopper had held on to Sanji's shirt as hard as his little hands could, and wouldn't release even with both plead of the paramedic and Sanji. The pain in the small boy's eyes was something Sanji didn't want to see, and without thinking it twice, the blonde agreed to hold the child as the paramedics checked them both over.

Franky seemed to notice the awkward atmosphere, as he averted his eyes, and shifted from one foot to the next.

"I don't know if he will be alright. He just saw someone gutted open." The blonde clenched his teeth, his voice sounding loathsome. "Not even I can get that image out of my mind."The chef placed his hand behind of Chopper's shaking back. The boy looked devastated. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red and slightly puffed because of all the crying, and he had a few scratches.

"I'm really sorry. I never meant for this to happen." Franky made an attempt to touch Choppers hair, but the blonde chef stepped back. The blue hair man had a shocked expression, before he let his hand hang limply to his side. Chopper didn't seem to want to want to interact with Franky either, as the boy buried his face into Sanji's shoulder.

The sound of the ambulance siren made Franky glance to where he saw it approaching. "They're here." By the time Franky's gaze returned to the two, Sanji had already started walking towards the vehicle which would carry them to the hospital.

Glancing back at the truck, where the police was now directing traffic, Franky sighed. He could feel guilt eat at him. He knew things happened. If it's supposed to be like this, why is it that he feels so horrible.

/

Sanji had Chopper on his lap. The doctors had just finished running some more tests on them. Checking to see if they were really alright. Chopper was suffering from a small concussion, which, if it wasn't for the helmet he was wearing, it could have been much worse. Sanji had sprained his ankle. The doctors warned him to keep off of it as much as possible.

Now the blonde and Chopper found themselves in the waiting room. No matter how many times he asked for the green hair man's condition, the doctors would stay tight-lipped. It was frustrating to say the least. And having a small child, who would start crying every ten minutes wasn't helping his anxiety. Franky had left for the food court, to get something for Chopper to eat. Hopefully something sweet. Even if the blonde was against sweets, he would turn a blind eye just this once, just to see the small child smile.

Chopper was still clinging to Sanji, his head on the blonde's chest and a sheet, a generous nurse had brought them, draped over Sanji's and Chopper's body, as the blonde stretched his feet out in front of him. His eyes landed on his right foot, his sprained one. Closing his eyes, the blonde sighed.

If it wasn't for Zoro, I could be dead right now. Fallen to his frozen death. Glancing at his red hand, Sanji furrowed his eyebrows as the memories came back to him.

**Sanji was walking to the Baratie, nothing new to the blonde. His ears picked up the familiar bike that would always pass him every day. But the sound of screeching tires was something new to him.**

**It all happened so fast. One minute he was walking and the next he was throwing his body over the edge of a bridge, without even knowing if he would fall to his death. If it wasn't for that last second, the blonde was able to see the pole just under him, Sanji would have fallen to his death. With the adrenaline running through him, Sanji was able to hold on with both his hands. **

**The moment his hands held onto the cold with ice pole, the chef believed he would have let go. His hands burned with the contact of the pipe. But just one look underneath him, motivated him to hold on tighter. Sanji finally found his voice as he screamed for help. "Shit, Help!" With the awkward position he was, Sanji tried to find a foothold, but there wasn't one. **

**It was then he heard a baritone voice call, looking up, Sanji saw a green hair man with his arm stretched down to be able to help him. There was blood. There was so much blood dripping down his arm. The blonde couldn't do anything but stare in horror, as some of the blood droplets hit his face. **

"**We don't have all day! Give me your hand!" This time Sanji reacted. "I don't know if you can pull me up." He was saying this because of all the blood that was running free. By the size the green hair teen was, he had no doubt he could pull his skinny body, but with all that blood lost, he couldn't be sure. **

**Sanji closed his eyes when he felt his grip slip slightly. If he fell from this height into the cold water, he will die. If the ice doesn't kill him, then going through the ice and entering the cold water will. That thought came to Sanji's mind. He knew he had to put his life in this teen's hand. **

"**What the hell?!" Sanji heard Zoro comment. Looking up at Zoro again as Zoro leaned down a little more, only to readjust his reach to where it was before when he almost lost his balance. "Look blondy, I'm not gonna let you fall. Just let me help you." **

**Sanji can remember the inner fight he had at that moment. But without wanting to, Sanji nodded, trying to put as much faith on a man he didn't know. Slowly, he released one of his aching frozen hands, but didn't fully let go. It was then he noticed his shaking limbs and his arms screaming and burning because of how long he has been holding his body. If he loses his hand, he will fall to his death. And that thought sunk his heart. With a desperate cry Sanji screamed. **

"**I can't! Please ... I can't do this!"**

"**Trust me." Those two words cut deeper than any knife could. It was either now, or fall to his death. The pole was not going to wait for his decision, and neither were his aching muscles. **

**Finally mustering the courage, Sanji swung his body, his hands stinging because of the action, but ignoring it, Sanji released the pole. Sanji knew if this green hair man did not catch him…he would have nothing else to hold on to, and he will die. **

**The blonde closed his eyes, his hand only feeling air and nothing holding him from his watery death. His heart sunk to the pit of his stomach when he sensed his body going down. For a brief second, the blonde really thought he was going to die, but a strong hand held him. **

**Even when he was on the bridge, he couldn't even think straight. "Thank you." Was all that could escape his mouth at that moment. **

"**Shit, the next time you take so long, I'll just leave you there." Sanji didn't even look at the teen, as he tried to regulate his breath. "Oi, blondy you have blood on your face. Are you hurt?" **

**Slowly bringing his hand to his face, Sanji smear the blood onto his fingers and looked at it. His eyes snapped to the green hair teen. There was blood everywhere. His body coated in it. There was blood running freely, a massive wound from his right hip to his left shoulder. There was a vast piece of metal lodged into his skin by his collarbone. **

_And the stupid jerk tried to stand too. _The blonde shivered.

Sanji didn't know for how long he had been there; he had dozen off apparently, as he woke with a jolt. Chopper was still on him, sleeping soundly. Franky was next to him, but three seats away. The man didn't look like he got any sleep.

The blonde's eyes went to the cup of pudding, which was on the seat next to him. Sanji guessed Chopper had eaten it before falling asleep. Stretching gently, so Chopper wouldn't wake, Sanji popped his muscles as best he could before relaxing once again in his seat.

"How long have I been out?"

Franky glanced at Sanji, a melancholy expression still present. "Three hours." Franky stayed quiet for a second before asking. "Do you need to call someone? I have a cell." Before Sanji could answer, a doctor exits the emergency room. Sanji eyes went to the name tag and recognized it as the doctor who was in charge of Zoro.

Accidentally waking Chopper, Sanji stood up as he made his way towards him. Franky stayed seated, but was in hearing distance. Chopper laid his head back on Sanji's shoulder, as his eyes closed again.

"How is he?" Sanji could feel his heart beat fast. Hoping for good news. The doctor had a stoic expression, making it hard for the blonde to know if Zoro was alive.

The doctor took his time to answer. He watched Sanji for a few seconds, which to the blonde felt like hours. Until he finally opened his mouth. "He'll live. Hopefully." Sanji furrowed his eyebrows. "He had to go into immediate surgery, even though he was suffering from high blood pressure." The doctor paused for a second. "Who are you to him?"

"I'm…" Sanji didn't want to lie to the doctor, but he wanted more information he wouldn't be able to get if he was a random guy the green hair algae just happen to save. Swallowing the truth Sanji said the first thing that passed through his mind. "His cousin."

The doctor raised an eyebrow at Sanji, his lips going in a straight line. Sanji was starting to wonder if the doctor saw through his lie. It wasn't until the doctor shrugged his turmoil that Sanji felt relief wash over him. Of course he tried not to show it.

Gesturing with his hand to follow him, Sanji did as the doctor said. The doctor entered his office, allowing Sanji and a sleepy Chopper in first before closing the door behind him. The office wasn't big. There was a bookshelf behind the one desk, which was in the middle of the room. There were two chairs for anyone who entered the office to be able to sit.

Taking a seat after the doctor rounded his table and sat, the blonde hoped the doctor wasn't locking him in his office till the cops arrived because he lied to him.

"Is the kid asleep?"

Sanji glanced at Chopper, who had his cheek on his shoulder. Looking back at the doctor Sanji confirmed with a nod.

Taking the papers that were on his desk and aligning them, the doctor placed them back down before speaking. Sanji wondered if the doctor was naturally like this. Holding suspense for the family and friends before the news was told to them.

The man looked at Sanji in the eyes. "I'm going to be straight forward. I don't know what the hell he has been eating these pass years, but it could not be anything healthy. His cholesterol is through the roof. We are running some test now to see if he also has type 2 diabetes. Which I think he might have if his cholesterol level is so high. What might kill him may not be the wound, but the condition his body is in."

Sanji didn't know what to say. Zoro looked healthy. His father Zeff had type 2 diabetes and even when he found out he still continued his eating lifestyle and a few years later, the doctors had to take his leg. It wasn't after that incident that Zeff started to take care of himself. The blonde shifted in his seat, feeling a little uncomfortable with the topic now.

"I didn't know he was eating so poorly. I don't live with my cousin."

The doctor nodded in understanding. Taking out a piece of paper the doctor handed it to Sanji. "Can you fill this out? I need his full name, and a few of his information."

Sanji sweat dropped. All he knew about Zoro was his first name. The questions were easy; he had done one when he reached the hospital. Sanji watched as the doctor slid the paper and pen towards him. Scratching his head, the blonde chef slowly took the paper.

"heheh, first name and last name…" Sanji slowly placed the tip of the pen on the paper. _Zoro blackleg. _"Age." Sanji's eyes wandered to the doctor who was patiently waiting. _26. _"Date of birth?" Sanji tapped the pen on his chin, before putting a random date. _March 4_. Glancing quickly through the paper, Sanji smiled at the man, and handed it back. "That's all I know. We aren't exactly close cousins."

"Thank you for your help." The doctor stood up and started placing the papers in a vanilla folder.

"Um, do you know when I will be able to talk to him?"

"Not sure. He should have been dead. But, surprisingly, if it wasn't for his bad health he would have been up before we knew it." The doctor stayed quiet for a second. "I'll give him two days. But it wouldn't surprise me if he is awake tomorrow."

"Thank you." Standing from his seat with Chopper, Sanji exited the doctor's small office. Franky was still outside, in the waiting room. When the big man saw the blonde, he got up and rushed to his side, only stopping a few feet from the blonde. "What did he say?"

Sanji kept walking, Franky having to follow him. "The doctor said he'll be fine." Sanji glanced at Franky. "You can go home if you want."

"I already called my wife. What about you?"

"I'll call someone to look for Chopper. Then, I'll call my father once Chopper leaves."

Running his hands through Choppers hair, the blonde waited for the small boy to wake. With his brown eyes now open, Sanji smiled at the boy. "It's time to go home Chopper."

"But what about Zoro-senpai?" Chopper asked, his eyes huge and questionably.

The blonde smiled reassuringly. "He'll be fine. But it's time for you to go home." Sanji was surprised to see the small boy shake his head.

"No, I want to stay here. I can't leave."

"But Chopper, I can't go home with you. Someone has to be worried for you."

Chopper looked crestfallen. That only served to make Sanji's heart want to break again. "I'll stay." Chopper's eyes widen, his brown eyes starting to shine with tears.

"Thank you Sanji-senpai!" Chopper wailed as he wrapped his arms around the blonde.

**A/N: Isnt Sanji such a honey pie? **

**Thank you for your review **


	6. Truth

Give It Up For You

Pairing: SanjiZoro/ Smoker/Ace Usopp/Kaya Franky/Robin

Disclaimer: All one piece Characters belong to Oda

Sanji recognized the old woman the moment she stepped through the door. The same woman he had run into, when walking home from a long day at work. Thinking it through more, Sanji could now recall seeing the small boy.

"Chopper?" She reached Sanji's side and in one fluent swipe took him from Sanji's arms. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, grandma." The small boy giving a weak smile as he tried to get comfortable again in someone else's arms. His smile soon fell, though "But I don't know about Zoro-senpai." The small boy's voice sounding soft and fragile to Sanji's ears. Even thought he only met the boy once, he felt a strong connection with him. Maybe because he had to take the role of strong and reliable adult. And now he felt protective over the small boy.

"Where is that green hair gruff? I need to kick his ass! How dare he let you get hurt?"

The blonde didn't know who she was, but she was kinda scary. Sanji cleared his throat, earning the old woman's attention. "He's in the emergency room." The blonde explained, his tone coming out even. The woman's face made a drastic change. It almost seemed to darken, alongside the atmosphere in the place. Her eyes watered, most likely thinking the worse.

"He's fine… now." He added as an afterthought. Sanji's eyes went to the small child in kureha's hands, who still looked tired and about ready to fall back asleep. Sanji didn't blame him. With all that happened today, he himself could sleep for the rest of the week. "You should take Chopper home. He has to be tired."

Kureha shook her head. "No, I must stay. I can't just leave."

"I'll stay. I already promised Chopper." He reassured.

With a surprised expression, she looked at Chopper before her eyes returned to the blonde, Kureha furrowed her eyebrows. "What's your name?"

"Sanji Blackleg." The blonde greeted automatically, but kindly.

"Thank you. I believe Chopper should go home as well. He deserves to rest."

"Franky-san."

The blonde's eyes shifted from Kureha to a woman with black hair and blue eyes, who was entering the hospital with a worried expression. Sanji almost turned into a puddle when he saw how beautiful she was. His eyes became hearts, however, when he saw her run to Franky arms and kiss him, they popped like balloons.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

"I'm fine." The woman with black hair became worried when she saw Franky with a sad expression on his face. Not having to ask, Franky spoke up. "I almost killed someone today."

"I will be leaving now." Sanji's attention went back to the old lady. Chopper is tired."

"Um," Sanji stretched his arm out to Kureha, in an attempt to stop her. "Is there any family members I can contact. Who will be worried about Zoro?"

Kureha shook her head. "No, it's just me and Chopper." Sanji's eyes widen slightly. "He doesn't have any cousins, brothers, sisters?" The blonde asked.

With a smile, Kureha turned to the counter so she could sign Chopper's name and leave with the small boy. "He moved here from Japan with his mother. It was just the two of them. She's gone now. But he does have some close friends. You can ask him."

The blonde chef stayed standing there for a few minutes, until someone called his name. "Sanji." The blue hair man waited for the blonde to face him. "I will be leaving now." The blonde's eyes went to the nice lady behind Franky. Sanji danced his noodle dance as he wiggled towards her.

"Who are you my sweet angel?"

"My name is Nico Robin. His **wife**." She said, emphasizing the word wife. "Nice to meet you Sanji."

"Your Franky's wife." Sanji asked, a little in disbelief. She was so pretty.

"If you don't mind, my husband and I will be leaving now." Slipping her hand in between the crook of Franky's arms, she whispered something into his ear. Opening her purse, she wrote something down, and then, handed it to Sanji. "This is Franky's number."

"Please call if you hear more about Zoro's condition." Franky added. Taking the paper from the raven hair woman, Sanji slipped it into his pocket.

"I will."

Sanji sat down on the chair provided. He knew he should probably call Zeff and tell him he is in the hospital, and will be staying overnight. Sanji sighed. Before the blonde could take action, his movements were interrupted by a nurse who stepped into his walking space.

Leaning back in his chair, so he could have eye contact with the nurse, the blonde waited for the nurse to talk to him. The nurse had pink short hair, with glasses that were clearly too big for her face, but for some strange reason complemented her well.

"Sanji Blackleg, are you planning on staying overnight?"

"Yes, that's my intention."

The nurse shifted her gaze to the door behind her. The blonde's eyes going there too. "We have an extra bed you can use for the night." Her eyes returned to the blonde, so she could see his response.

"Thank you."

"Right this way." The nurse led Sanji through some double doors. Behind the double door, there was a long hallway, each broken into rooms. In all honesty, Sanji felt like it was a huge maze. He felt sorry for those unfortunate souls that had no sense of direction and had to pass through these halls.

The nursed clicked a button when they reached another double door. Passing her card, she opened the door and held it open as she allowed the blonde chef to enter.

"We normally don't allow family members to stay, but seeing you were a patient not too long ago, we can overlook it. Also, I was able to get in touch with Blackleg's Doctor. (Sanji made a face at the wrong last name he gave his green hair savior). Since he is out of danger Zone, I was able to assign you to the same room for tonight."

The concern he had about the last name issue quickly flew out the window when he heard what the nurse said. "So, I will be sharing a room with my _cousin_?"

"Well, yes." She glanced at Sanji, her gray eyes going just above her glasses. "That's if you don't want to."

"No, not at all."

The nurse opened the door to the room. "Please know, you will only be staying one night. But do feel at home. Call me if you need anything." She pointed behind her. "My office is right across the hall."

"Before you go. What's your name?"

The nurse's eyes widen for a second. "I knew I was forgetting to tell you something. How clumsy of me. My name is Coby."

"Wait, you're a guy?" Sanji pointed, his finger shaking with disbelief.

"What did you think I was?" Seeing Sanji change is glance quickly, Coby made a face. "You thought I was a girl?!"

"It's not my fault!"

"OH, so its mines?"

Sanji comically hit the floor. "NO, I mean, yes. Maybe. What I mean is: The pink hair made me think you were a girl. That's all."

"It's true…" Coby fell on his knees on the floor, a dark shadow over his head. "I shouldn't have dyed my hair this color."

Sanji sweat dropped. Why would anyone dye their hair pink of all colors? "I didn't mean to mistaken you for a girl."

"It's ok. I get that a lot. See ya." The pink hair boy bounced to his feet, before waving as he closed the door.

"What is wrong with him?" Sighing, Sanji turned to face the other person in the room. As Coby had said, Zoro was there, hopefully sleeping and not unconscious. The blonde took a few steps, his eyes never leaving the motionless body.

Once he was next to Zoro, Sanji's eye was drawn to the unique hair color the man had. He briefly wondered if it was his natural hair. Not many people were born like this these days. Blonde, black, brunette, and redhead were becoming the most common.

His eyes went from Zoro's hair to his sleeping face. He looked so much different from how he looked like when he was trying to save his life. His eyes continued down, landing on the man's broad chest, which rose and fell steadily after every breath. His chest, down till disappearing under the covers were binned tightly with white bandages.

"You need to wake up moss head. I haven't thanked you for saving my life." Sanji's fingers ghost over Zoro's chest, feeling the muscles and raw strength that was under the bandages. "You're very handsome." Sanji noted to himself.

Sighing, Sanji went to the other bed which was empty. He already knew the moment he got home, Zeff was going to kick his ass so hard, he will be feeling it for at least three days. Hopefully, the old geezer will go easy on him. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, the blonde silently took off his shoes; the pair landing with a soft tap on the floor. Stretching his skinny body, Sanji laid down, his hands placed on his chest, his fingers entwined. It didn't take long for the blonde's eyelids to start to close. The green hair teen's heart beat, both leading him to sleep and a reassuring sign that he was alive.

/

Zoro groan as he opened his eyes slowly. He already knew, even before his mind could fully wake, that he was not on his bed. The bed felt too hard for his liking, and there was a beeping sound that (from what he could recall) he has never heard in his room. Shifting just slightly, he felt his body rebel against him. A sharp pain on his shoulder made him stop his attempt to sit.

"Ah, Mr. Blackleg, you're awake."

_Blackleg? _Zoro pressed his hand to his face, before opening his eyes, his hand brushing the short green strands on his forehead back. His eyes landed on a short nurse with pink hair, and large glasses, who was standing next to him adjusting an IV pole.

_IV pole?_

"Whe-" He cleared his throat, his voice sounding raspy to his ears. "Where am I?"

"You are at the hospital. You were brought in yesterday."

Zoro bolted upright, immediately regretting it as his chest felt like it was pulled apart, but his mind was thinking of a small child, who he didn't know if he was fine. The nasal cannula prevented him from getting off the bed. The nurse jumped in fright, his eyes huge with concern.

"Where is Chopper?"

"Please lay back down, you shouldn't be moving so early? You might open your stitches." The nurse swatted Zoro's hand away from the tubes, "You can't take that off. Your chest was sliced, and your lungs could use the help."

The nurse slowly pushed Zoro back onto the bed, his hands on his shoulder, the only place he could touch him at the moment. Even that, however, was painful, as the boxer wince in pain, until finally laying on his back.

Immediately, Zoro asked once again about Chopper's where about. The nurse finally feeling relieved that his patient wouldn't run out the room, resumed his work, before he answered.

"If you are talking about Tony, he left with his grandmother." The nurse faced Zoro. "If you need anything Mr. Blackleg, please call." Zoro didn't seem to be paying attention after hearing that Chopper was alright, as his eyes went over his bandaged body.

Zoro furrowed his eyebrows, his ears picking up one word that didn't belong to him. "Why do you keep calling me _Bla_c_kleg?"_

At that moment, Sanji entered the room. He went out to get something to eat, and was now returning to the hospital room to check if his green hair savior had woken. He stopped at the door when he heard the question being asked. "Shit!" He whispered. The blonde briefly wondered if he could be sent to jail for giving a fake name to the doctors.

It was the nurses turn to look confused. "Is your last name not, Blackleg?"

"No, it's Roronoa." Zoro reeled when the nurse invaded his personal space and opened his eye lid and shone a bright light. "What the hell?" Zoro protested, as he pushed the nurse's hand back, so he would stop being assaulted by the light.

"You didn't have your licenses on you, so a kind relative of yours gave us your name. I will have to talk with your doctor and see if you have any head trauma."

_Relative?_ Last time he checked, he lived alone. "Look, Miss I think you have the wrong person. I know my name is not Blackleg. I don't even know where the hell you could have gotten that information from. But my name is Roronoa Zoro."

The nurse just stared at him, as if Zoro were crazy. It took a few minutes before Zoro averted his eyes from the pink hair nurse, and place both his hands on his face. "You're not a female are you?"

With an "Hmft" Coby walked out the door, only stopping for a second to tell him he will be sending a doctor to check his brain, for both injury and idiocy.

Hearing the nurse, who was a boy, (Sanji noted to himself) the blonde hid behind the door. He didn't know why he was hiding. He wondered if it had to do with the fact that he lied and he could get in trouble. Once he saw him leave, Sanji slowly stepped out from behind the door.

Sanji walked in, with a Zoro who was picking on his bandages, slowly peeling it off. "You shouldn't take that off." The teen's eyes snapped to Sanji, and for a response, he scowled. "What do you want blondie?" The blonde raised an eyebrow."The name is not Blondie, it Sanji Bla-aga" Sanji gagged over his last name.

If he said his last name, then Zoro will know who was the one to lie. _And who knew what could happen then._ Sanji's eyes went to Zoro, who was looking at him as if he were crazy. _Great, he most think I'm an idiot now._

"Your name is Sanji bla-aga?" Zoro asked slowly.

"Yeah, at least something close to that." Shaking his head, the blonde decided not to think about that. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, really." Zoro started to play with the bandages again, slowly peeling it off his body. "Can't wait to go home." Sanji made a face, which closely resembled a wince. It crawled his blood seeing the green hair teen play with his bandages like that. That was flesh ripped open, and over flowing blood. He must be doing it because he didn't know how bad it was. That was the only conclusion Sanji could think of.

"You saved my life." Zoro's eye's snapped to Sanji. "I wanted to thank you."

To Sanji's surprise, Zoro frowned. "I didn't save you for you to thank me. It just happened like that." Now the blonde felt awkward, he didn't know what to say. But this heavyweight was getting on his last nerve. But since he was the one who saved his ass from getting frozen, Sanji swallowed his pride, and bit his sharp tongue.

"The doctor said you have a lot of chronic disease." Sanji couldn't help but state.

Zoro glanced away from Sanji. "Tell me something I don't know."

"You know?" Sanji almost screamed out. "What are you doing to help yourself? The doctor's said you are in a horrible state! You have both high blood pressure and high cholesterol! You're really close to attaining diabetes; if you don't control it you WILL have it. If you don't take care of yourself, then that will be another illness on you! " Sanji was fuming now. One thing was for Zoro not to know, but to have knowledge of this and yet not give a damn?"

"I exercise, and it has kept me on my feet for a long time." Zoro sighed. "Look, Sanji... whatever your name is. I didn't save your life for you to lecture me. I do what I want to. So, just leave me alone."

Sanji felt hollow. The blonde didn't know why he felt like this. Maybe because deep down, he knew the thing that made Zoro so sick was food. The one thing he took pride in. He knew there were foods that harmed, his father was an example to him at a young age, but now he was witnessing this again. Just like his father, this teen was not taking his health seriously.

The blonde stood there for a few seconds, before leaving the room in silence.

/

Nami was fuming. She was happy Zoro was alive, but the latest news she got, had her wanting to rip his green hair. Nami, Luffy, Smoker, Ace and Chopper had all went to visit Zoro in the hospital. She was relieved to see he was awake and didn't seem to be in too much pain. But then…

"Roronoa-ya."

Nami glanced back from standing by Zoro's bedside. A tall doctor with black hair, tattoos and piercings stepped through the door. She heard Ace comment to Smoker_, this doctor killed any image I had of doctors. _

"How's your health been treating you?"

Nami furrowed her eyebrows has her eyes went to Zoro. The boxer shook his head. Chopper was on the hospital bed with him, curiously touching the tubes that ran to Zoro's face to provide him oxygen. Nami had tried to get Chopper to stop, but Zoro didn't seem to care, so the boy was doing what he wanted. The ginger hair girl swore, Chopper only acted spoiled around Zoro.

"Not now Law, wait until they leave."

The doctor laughed with a chuckle. "I would respect your decision if you would have respected me."

Luffy frowned. "If Zoro doesn't want you here, then leave." Luffy tilted his head to the side when Law said his next sentence. "What I have to tell you, can save your friend."

"Law!"

Nami glared at Zoro, making him close his mouth. "What are you talking about?" Law didn't say anything as he passed the papers he was holding in his left hand to Nami. The girl took them slowly, her eyes not leaving the doctor until she had them in her hand.

The room was quiet as the ginger hair girl eyes scanned the paper Law had handed to her. Ace, Luffy and Smoker looked at Nami questionably, when they saw her grip on the paper harder, and bite her bottom lip.

"Nami, what's wrong?" Smoker asked concerned. Ace slowly took the paper from Nami's hand. He didn't get to read it, as the ginger hair girl stood up and with one fluent movement crossed her hand across Zoro's cheek. _Slap!_

Law wince, but didn't seem guilty. "Nami!" Luffy cried out. Chopper reeled back slightly, his eyes huge.

"What the hell Nami!?" Ace questioned.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She closed her hand into a fist. "Why didn't you tell ME!?"

Zoro didn't say anything, as he brought his hand to his stinging cheek. He couldn't look at Nami, scared of what he might see there.

"Answer me Zoro!" Nami grabbed his shirt and pulled him. "I don't understand how you were able to fight? I saw the papers; the doctor said you were fine."

"Easy." Nami glanced behind her. "I found out he was forging my signature." The ginger hair girl snapped back to Zoro.

"Nami I can ex_-" –Slap!_

Zoro clenched his teeth, as once again his face was slapped by the girl. "I don't want to hear it!"

Ace looked up from the paper he was holding. He didn't say anything. He was a little shocked himself. Zoro never wanted to be checked by the doctors provided for the fight. Instead, he would give a document where a doctor had looked him over and was declared able to fight.

Both Luffy and Smoker was still confused on what was going on. However, Ace reassured he would tell him once he gets the opportunity.

"If you would excuse me, I would like to check on Roronoa's injury. You are welcome to stay, if you'll like."

Nami released Zoro's collar. Without saying a word, the ginger hair girl picked Chopper from the bed who was by Zoro's feet and carried him out with her. "Bye Zoro-senpai." The small boy's voice sounding meek, his hand outstretched before him

Zoro lightly held on to Chopper's hand, as they left his. "See you later, Chopper."

"Does that mean I can see Zoro's wound?" Luffy asked when Nami disappeared through the door.

"If you stay." The doctor answered, as he reached his patient's side. "It was for the better, Roronoa-ya."

Zoro didn't say anything, his gaze off of Law.

The ginger hair girl didn't make it far. She sat down on the hospital chair, Chopper on her lap, as tears started to flow from her eyes. Chopper didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around the crying girl. "Don't cry Nami. Zoro-senpai is strong. He can't die, he said so."

Nami smiled the best she could. "He's gonna need a lot of work and help if we want those words to stay true."

**Thank you for all the review :)**


	7. Sanji's Plan

Give It Up For You

Pairing: SanjiZoro/ Smoker/Ace Usopp/Kaya Franky/Robin

Disclaimer: All one piece Characters belong to Oda

Sanji didn't know why he kept returning to the hospital. It was clear that the green hair moss ball didn't want him there. He had told Zeff about what happened. To his surprise the old man didn't kick him, instead he suggested for him to get some days off, which he gladly took. Now what Sanji couldn't understand was... -_why was he taking his days off to visit Zoro?_ He found himself in the Marimo's room whenever he got the chance.

This was the second day in a row the blonde entered Zoro's room. He had visited the day before, but Zoro was asleep. Not wanting to wake him, the blonde only stayed for a short time before returning home. The blonde hoped he was awake this time, even though he didn't know why he was returning in the first place. It was like his body was guiding him back to Zoro. Sanji entered the room, Zoro this time was awake, pillows propped behind his back, his eyes on the TV, not even noticing the blonde.

The chef sighed, before stepping completely into the room. It wasn't until he pulled a chair next him that Zoro's green eyes went to the chef. "You're here again?"

"You knew I came?" Sanji asked slowly, referring to the day before.

"Yeah, Law told me." Zoro shifted, sitting higher on the bed, his three identical earrings chiming as he did. "What do you want?" The Boxer's voice sounding a little annoyed.

"Nothing, I just came to visit." The blonde noticed something on the stand next to Zoro's bed. "You're not going to eat that? It looks cold. Want me to heat it for you." He offered, with a stiff tone. Zoro didn't seem like the kind of person who took help willingly.

Zoro looked at the bowl the nurse, Coby, had brought him. It was oatmeal, which in all honesty tasted like shit. Actually, to be more precise it didn't taste like anything. The worst type of food in Zoro's book. Zoro shook his head before answering. "No, it would be a waste of time. I'm not eating it." Sanji furrowed his eyebrows; he didn't like the idea of food being wasted.

"Did you eat anything this morning?" Sanji picked up the bowl and spoon and scooped a small portion into his mouth. Instantly Sanji stuck out his tongue, using the napkin provided to wipe the offending thing from his tongue. "Yuck!-What the hell is this?!" Laughter made Sanji's eyes snap to Zoro. "An wat's so -unny, Narino?" Sanji asked, his tongue out of his mouth as he continued to wipe it.

"At your stupid face." Sanji made a face at that as he instantly brought in his tongue "Don't look at me like that, I didn't tell you to eat it."

Sanji placed the bowl down, giving it a glare for good measure. "Why the hell does this taste so bad?" Sanji asked, deciding to ignore Zoro in favor to understand why the oatmeal tasted so bland. Zoro shrugged as he looked at the bowl. He had tasted it the morning before, and he had flushed it down the toilet when he got the opportunity. Who the hell could eat that? Coby said he would have to eat that until his body regulates, but he preferred to go hungry than to eat that shit. Sanji's soothing voice caught Zoro's attention. His eyes snapped to the blonde.

"I'll make you something." Sanji commented, not looking at Zoro, his hand on his knees.

"I don't need your help, so you can keep your pity to yourself."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Aren't you hungry?" Sanji smiled with an evil grin when Zoro's stomach answered for him. The blonde stood on his feet. "I'll be back before lunch." Zoro frowned, but didn't say anything. However, Zoro swiftly leaned forward and held onto the blonde's wrist, stopping the blonde in his movement. The green hair teen waited until Sanji glanced back at him.

"Can you get me out of here?" The boxer averted his eyes. He was never the type to ask for help. But he didn't want to stay here. He wanted to go home, and eat. Not to be stuck here and being fed something he couldn't even name. "I'll do anything."

Sanji took his time to answer. He didn't know what to say. Sighing, the blonde opened his mouth, "I'll see what I can do." With that, Zoro released the blonde's hand.

/

Sanji found himself in a routine. He was able to convince Law to let him cook for Zoro, since the green air teen wouldn't eat the food that was brought to him. "As long as the food is healthy" Law had commanded. The blonde would cook breakfast at home, and bring it to green hair algae in the morning. He would go to work, in his lunch break, he would bring food, and after work as well. Zoro never did show his gratitude, or complimented his cooking, which made Sanji wonder why he was doing it in the first place? He would wolf down the food, and when he finished, he would give the empty bowl back to the blonde without a single word. The blonde did this for three days straight, until he finally understood what he had to do…

It was afternoon when Sanji entered the hospital room, a bowl of food in his hand. He wasn't surprised to see Law inside. The doctor was treating Zoro's wound, which was healing fairly quickly in Sanji's opinion. He could see the area where the skin started to mend together, leaving a deep line that will permanently scar. The blonde could never stare at it for too long, his mind would go back to that day, where it was open and blood was running freely. Where his hands became full of blood, sinking into the open gash, as he tried to press the wound so it would stop bleeding. The blonde remembered trying to clean in-between his nails, and even now he still felt like he had blood in them. Sanji shook his head, trying to get his mind in the present and not the past.

Zoro was standing, his hands to his side, as the doctor cleaned the wound. He would wince now and then when Law pressed on his sensitive wound too hard, drawing blood to then clean it. His green eyes went to the blonde who was standing by the door, looking quite out-of-place. Zoro smirked at the blonde. "Hey, curly cue, brought me lunch?" His smile grew when he saw Sanji frown. Zoro knew the blonde hated his nickname. The doctor stopped what he was doing so he could glance over his shoulder. "Hello, Blackleg-ya. You came just in time."

Zoro frowned_. Blackleg, now where did he hear that name before_? He just couldn't think where he had heard that name. He knew he didn't like the name, for reasons he couldn't remember.

The blonde still had a frown on his face when he entered through the door. Zoro had taken it on himself to call him all sorts of names just because of his eyebrow. Though, Sanji can't say he stayed behind. "Hey, Marimo." Sanji commented back. Yeah, Zoro saved his life, but no way was he letting Zoro call him names, and not return any of his own. Once he saw Law finish, Zoro reached for his shirt, but to his surprise Law commanded for him to stay shirtless because he had more things to do. Zoro glared at Law before crossing his arms over his chest.

Placing down the bowl of a nice healthy dish, Sanji's blue eyes went to Zoro's body. He was strong, even he could see that, and tan. The teen's body was just muscles and abs, he had broad shoulder, but didn't have a thin waist, but it didn't make him look bad. Sanji briefly wondered how he could have a body like that with such bad eating habits. Sanji smirked when he notices Zoro shift uneasily when he made his way next to Law. Zoro was uncomfortable being shirtless in front of him.

"There are a few things you need to know, if he will be staying with." Zoro's eyes quickly snapped towards Law. The doctor didn't seem to care, as his eyes stayed on Sanji. The blonde nodded in understanding.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Zoro was confused on what they were talking about. Live with the dart-brow, when had he ever agreed to that? Finally, the doctor looked at his patient, who still had a confused expression on his face. "Sanji is a chef, and offered to help you."

"If you come to live with me, then you can get out of here." Sanji raised an eyebrow. "You did say you'll do _**anything.**_" Sanji watched as Zoro bit his bottom lip. He knew the Marimo wouldn't be able to say anything; he wasn't the type of guy to go back on his word. Zoro sighed, a sign that he gives up.

Law passed a clipboard to Sanji. "There are just a few things you need to know." Sanji nodded, his eyes going over the chart the doctor had given him, inwardly hoping the doctor would explain what this was, because he didn't understand what all the numbers meant.

"First one, his cholesterol is 220; it should at least be 150. Sanji went over the paper and when he saw the two numbers, he said. "Ok." Law took out some pills label as Lipitor from his white coat and handed it to Sanji. "This should help."

"Blood pressure 140/159, should be at least 120/80. He will have weekly checkups, and if it's taking too long for the numbers to descend, then I would have to put him on medication.

"As long as his cholesterol and blood pressure goes down, his blood sugar will too. He is not suffering from diabetes, but pre-diabetes."

"And lastly, I want him to lose some weight. Though he has muscle mass, he also has a lot of saturated fat. It would help with his overall health. Not much, he's 193 now. He can stand to lose at least 10 pounds. If he wants to regain the weight through muscle mass, by all means he can. "

Sanji watched Law skeptically, fat? Zoro didn't look like he had fat on him. Zoro, in Sanji's eyes was muscles, only if Law was going blind and couldn't see that. Seeing the blonde's doubtful face, Law rolled his eyes. He didn't like when his words were taken lightly, or not seriously. He was one of the best doctors around. Law stepped behind Zoro and cuffed him behind his head, to Zoro's annoyance. "Lose it." Sanji tilted his head in confusion, watching as Zoro looked uneasy.

Sanji's first reaction was silence, but slowly a teasing smirk worked its way to his lips, to Zoro's outer embarrassment. "So you do have a belly." It really wasn't much, though it was a noticeable change when the Marimo stopped sucking in his gut. Sanji knew Zoro couldn't have had a "perfect" body no matter how much he exercises, if his diet was that bad. And from what he understood, Zoro had been eating like this for about a year, if not more. He knew the body would burn calories before burning fat; this shouldn't have been a surprise. And best of all, he had something more to teas the Marimo with.

Law's voice brought Sanji back to reality. What Law commanded puzzled the blonde. Law ordered Sanji to pinch Zoro's side, which the blonde hesitated until Law commanded again. Sanji slowly went to Zoro's side, it being harder than it sounded because the Marimo was following his every movement with his eyes. The blonde felt like a rat under an eagle's watchful gaze. Swallowing his fear, Sanji slowly moved his hand where Law was pointing, right under Zoro rib. Sanji could feel his face grow hot, as his hand started to feel the smooth tan skin under his fingers. Where were his arrogant emotions when he needed them?

To Sanji surprise he couldn't get a good grip of flesh, if anything it was like he was trying to grab skin over tight muscles, which made no sense to the blonde. "It's called visceral fat" Sanji heard Law inform. "Fat that is stored behind the abdominal wall."

Zoro bit his bottom lip, trying to hold his laughter as the blonde, without realizing it was tickling the green hair teen. Though Zoro wondered why Sanji hadn't stopped trying to grab onto his flesh. Sanji's eyes went back to Zoro's stomach, his pale finger's digging deeper, trying to get something to grab, earning an awkward sound from Zoro. It was then Sanji noticed what he was doing. The blonde glanced at Zoro; the man had a smile on his face, showing his dimples, which only made Sanji blush. His mind was moving fast trying to understand why Zoro was smiling at him and why he still had his hand on Zoro's tan side.

The blonde stepped back, his hand flying off of Zoro, while he grabbed onto his own wrist with his other hand, both his hand raised near his chest. Law glanced back at Sanji. "I want him to lose that. You think you can do this? It is lot." Law asked, not noticing the red cheeks the blonde had. "Don't be scared to be touchy with him." Law added, making Sanji wonder if Law did notice his red face.

Shaking his head, Sanji nodded determinedly, his eyes off of Zoro. He knew his face was still red. He didn't know why though. The guy was a rude idiot he was helping because he saved his life. That's all. He was going to help Zoro. The Marimo saved his life and he knew he could save his back. Cooking healthy is something he does; this won't be like work for him. This is something he has to do. To help the Marimo live longer and healthier. For once he can really see his food work on someone.

Law went to a cabinet in the room and opened it, he took something small from inside before returning next to Sanji and Zoro's side and handed it to the blonde. "The keys to his apartment." Sanji opened the palm of his hand, the keys placed gently onto them.

"Oi!" Zoro protested. He was starting to get a little annoyed at being touched, and talked about. But now give the blonde his keys. _What the hell!? _"You can't do th-" Before Zoro could finish his complain, Law grabbed Zoro by the back if his neck and brought his head down so it was next to the doctors shoulder, as he whispered venomously. "No patients of mines have ever died, not if I could do something about it. Plus,…" Law tightens his grip, earning a groan from the other man. "I think you owe me for using my name and signature to fake wellness so you could fight. So, shut up and deal with it."

With a rough release, Law faced Sanji again. "You can come pick him up tomorrow. I'll have him ready for you."

Sanji nodded. That was a little weird. This hospital in general was weird, including the patients. Having Zoro stay the night, Sanji knew he would be able to get some of the Marimo's stuff to his house. He already fixed a room; all he needs is to bring a little green into his home.

/

Sanji entered the Marimo's apartment, Kureha trailing behind. He didn't want to go by Zoro's house by himself. He was able to get in contact with the old lady, and asked her to come with him. They had to take a detour, because she wanted to leave Chopper with Nami. The boy was really happy to see the blonde. Sanji swore he was going to cry with joy. Sanji had to say, Chopper had already taken a part of his heart.

The first thing he noticed when he opened the door, was the mess, and second, how small it was. The floor was covered with junk food, Sanji didn't even know existed. The kitchen was so small and there was no dining table. The living room had only one couch, and a small TV. There were two other doors; Sanji could only guess was the bathroom and bed room. Sanji wondered how much the trash was making the already small apartment look even smaller.

The blonde glanced back to look at the old lady, who to his bafflement didn't look shocked at all. Did she know about this? Surely she couldn't have. "Watch your step" Sanji warned, not wanting her to trip over the mess. In all honesty, he was waiting for her to say something about the mess.

The old lady stepped around Sanji, not even minding the mess on the floor. "His room his this way." Kureha gestured with her hand. She led the chef through the small apartment; it wasn't long till she opened the door to the Marimo's room. The room wasn't any better in Sanji's opinion, but he didn't dare say anything since Kureha acted as if this was normal. This house held clear warning signs that Zoro could not be eating healthy.

Something caught the blonde's attention. It seemed out of place in the messy room. Sanji couldn't hold his tongue and asked the woman. "Who is that?" The old woman glanced back from sorting the clothes in the closet. Her eyes landed on the item on the desk the blonde was looking at. She averted her eyes from the item Sanji was referring to before she answered.

"That's… Zoro's mother."

Sanji dared to touch the picture frame as he brought it closer to his face. The Marimo looked nothing like his mother. She had golden blonde wavy hair which reached her shoulder, her skin a light tan. But what caught his attention were her eyes, they were a beautiful blue. He had never seen anyone with that color, not even himself who had his own unique blue, was no comparison to hers. "She's beautiful." Sanji commented. By Sanji's thumb the blonde noticed the picture behind the frame had a ripped edge, as if someone had ripped it. It wouldn't have been noticeable with the frame around the picture.

Kureha's eyes went back to the clothes. She remembered when she first saw his mother….

**She closed the door to her clinic, the rain had been pouring down hard, and there were no more patients. As soon as she heard the lock click, there was another noise which caught her attention. It was a soft tap, which grew to loud thuds. Her eyes swiftly went down to the floor, the only place the noise was coming from. There, slumped against the door, her hand weakly hitting the glass door was a woman. She was covered with a green coat, most likely because of the pouring rain. **

**Kureha didn't know what to do. She didn't know if to open the door. What if it was a trap… instantly the doctor opened the door, leaving any fears behind, when her eyes caught glimpse of the woman's swollen middle, she was pregnant. That alone was enough for Kureha to put away her fears and let the women in. The doctor helped the women inside, closing the door right behind and locking it. She looked out the window before glancing back at the other person inside the small clinic. **

**The woman was now leaning heavily against the wall, one of her hand on her stomach, while the other pulled down the hood that was over her head. The first thing she noticed were the blue eyes the woman had. Her blonde hair fell into place as she slid off the hood. "Thank you…" She said, out of breath. **

"**What happened to your face?" Kureha asked worriedly. **

**The blonde woman had black and blue on her face and neck. And from what it looked like, it was probably on her whole body. Who would want to hit a pregnant lady? Was she running away from the person abusing her? The woman wincing in pain motivated the doctor to move towards her and offer her a bed. **

"**I'm due soon…please…" The women had tears in her eyes, making her blue eyes shine brightly even with the pain hiding behind them. "Help me." **

"**Of course I'll help you. When are you due?" The woman smiled sadly, to Kureha's confusion. "I need you to take him out of me now."**

"**What?"**

"**He'll come looking for me. If it continues like this, then my baby will die…please…"**


	8. Moving In

Give It Up For You

Pairing: SanjiZoro/ Smoker/Ace Usopp/Kaya Franky/Robin

Disclaimer: All one piece Characters belong to Oda

_AN: Thank you all for the kind review. Onwards with Chapter 8!_

**A baby's wail could be heard throughout the small clinic. Kureha worked quickly, beads of sweat forming on her brow, even though the clinic was kept at a relatively cold temperature. **

**She had to work fast, it was only her, and she had to check on the newborn after she sewed the mother. She placed the small infant, which could weigh no more than 3Lbs into the incubator. She recognized the signs of mild ****Apnea. As quickly as she could, Kureha did fast work on the infant, hooking him to some tubes to help him breathe, and wrapping him in a blanket for him to stay warm, not being able to stay too long, in fear of the mother bleeding to death. Even if the newborn did not need the tubes, she couldn't leave him without them while unattended. **

"**Where is he? Can…can I … see him." The blonde mother drowsily reached to where she knew her son was to be. Her hand shook with just the effort of raising it, because the nurse had injected her with ****anesthesia**** making it hard to coordinate her movements. **

**Kureha smiled sadly. "Yodane, I'm sorry. I have to stitch you before you bleed out anymore than you already have. He will be fine." **

"**I just… want to see him. I can hear him crying. Please." Tears started to develop in her eyes, only making the nurse feel worse. But she couldn't give into her emotions. She was a nurse and she had to do what was best for both her patients. ****The nurse could see the desperate plea in the mother's eyes, but she just couldn't.**

**By the time Kureha finished, Yodane was in and out of consciousness, the drugs starting to take its toll. The nurse wiped her forehead, feeling fatigued and tired. But she knew her job was not over just yet, she had a premature infant to now look over. **

**Standing up from the chair she sat for less than 5 minutes for a breather, she made her way to the still crying infant. She was glad he was crying throughout the whole operation, it was a sure sign he had not fallen asleep and stopped breathing. **

"**Shhh" Kureha stretched her arms down, and slowly wrapped them around the small baby. The moment she brought him into her shoulder, and gave him a reassuring squeeze, the small baby in her arms quieted down. Only having occasional hiccups. Finally, with the baby asleep, she leaned him away from her warmth slowly, a motherly smile taking her lips. **

**The baby had his small thumb in his mouth, sucking every other second. His chest rising and falling slowly as he slept. She noticed the newborn's thin hair was almost a transparent silver, she couldn't tell what color his hair will take when he got older. She believed a blonde, seeing how his mother had blonde hair. A voice behind her broke the nurse from her trance. **

"**My baby… my baby can… I want to hold him."**

**Biting her bottom lips, Kureha turned to face the waiting mother. With a smile on her face, Kureha slowly deposited the child in the mother's hand, almost reluctantly. "He was born 12:26 am, November 11, weighed 3Lbs. **

"**I had him in me 33 weeks." Uncontrollable tears ran down Yodane's face. She grabbed his small hand, lightly swaying it back and forth, "He's so small." A smile crossed her lips, the tears still silently flowing even when she saw her baby start to stir. "He's going to look like his father. I can already tell." Her smile didn't change even when the baby's wail once again began. **

**Kureha instantly stepped next to Yodane, her hands reaching for the crying infant. Yodane looked at Kureha slightly shocked. Seeming to see her own action, the nurse tried to explain herself. "I can feed him some formula if you want." **

**Before the blonde mother could answer, a sound, close to a malfunctioning break in a car, caught her attention. Her eyes snapped to the door, before returning to Kureha. Taking a shaky breath, she squeezed her crying baby, hiding her face with the blanket the baby was in. "He's here." **

"**Who's here?"**

**It was then the nurse noticed Yodane was shaking uncontrollably. Fearing she would drop the baby, Kureha gently pried him off his mother. "Who's here?" She asked again. From the way Yodane was reacting, she could only conclude it was the person who was abusing her this whole time. **

_**Crash!**_

**Kureha jumped in surprise when she heard the front door glass shatter. Her eyes went back to the mother, who had her hands by her head, swaying back and forth repeating something about 'being in trouble and getting punished,' but Kureha's heart was pounding so hard she could barely hear even the infants desperate cries. **

"**Who's coming? I need to know! If your baby's life is in danger, you have to tell me! " Kureha pleaded, finally finding her voice. At this point, the nurse was kneeling next to the infirmary bed, her eyes on the shaking mother. **

**That seemed to break her trance. Like any mother, their instinct was to protect their baby. Her blue eyes, which were partly covered by her messy blonde stands of hair, slowly went to Kureha, then to her crying child. Slowly, her hand went to the baby's head, her hand passing over the thin silver hair that was there. **

"**His father…"Her eyes finally went back to Kureha. "You have to help us!" **

"**Kikikiki." A fearful expression took over Yodane's features, her body and hands shaking with terror when she heard his laugh. "I found you…" A male voice said in a sing-song tone. Slowly, almost too painful to glance, Yodane turned to look at the person she knew was standing by the doorway. **

"**Akio…"**

**Akio was tall, his hair a light green, combed sleeked back. He had a built body, a boxer like himself should have, his muscles under smooth tan skin. The man smiled, wrinkling slightly the scar he had over his right eye, his face taking a sadistic twist. "Kikikiki, you thought you could run away from me?" He laughed, his voice sounding light and humorous, the complete opposite of what he truly was. He slowly stepped into the room, his shoes crunching over the broken glass. **

**Placing his hand into his pocket, the man slinked his way into the small clinic room, the same smile still on his face. His smile faltered when he noticed the blonde's stomach. It was extended, but not how it was when there was a baby inside her. He tilted his head to the side slowly. "Where is it?"**

"**Akio, please… I swear he is yours!" The mother pleaded, slowly standing up from the clinic bed. Yodane's glance went to her baby and then back to Akio. Seeing her eyes, the tall man's gaze followed it. Kureha flinched back when the man's demonic gaze landed on her. A chill ran down her spine when she noticed how tall and big the man was. "He's yours, just look! You'll see…"**

**Slowly, the broad man stepped towards Kureha, the nurse hugging the newborn close to her in a protective manner. Yodane stepped closer to Akio, her hand lightly touching his arm soothingly, as if trying to calm him; the man pulled the blanket to be able to see "his" son's face. **

"**He looks like you. You can't deny that." Her eyes started to water when she saw his eyes turn to slits. She stumbled back when he pushed her with his arm, the same one she was touching. **

"**You whore."**

"**Wh…What?..." She asked, confused after a short pause. "Akio, he is your son! I was never with him."**

"**Akio!" She screamed in agony when he grabbed her by her blonde hair and pulled it back, making the smaller woman bend her knees, and arch her back. "Please stop!"**

"**You fucked Don Quixote while I was fighting my match. And then you have the nerve to tell me this is my child? You filthy dog!" He spat in her face. **

"**I would never! I love you!" She pleaded, her hands shaking as she reached for his arm, her nails digging into Akio's flesh. It didn't seem to bother him as he pulled her hair back even more, earning a pain in-breath from the mother. **

**Seeing enough, Kureha pushed away her fear, and suggested the only thing she could do to help. "We can run a blood test. Then we can know if he is yours!" The nurse stepped back when the man's eyes went to her, his evil presence not subsiding, even when she was holding an infant in her hands, which could be **_**his**_** son. **

**A sneer worked its way to his lips, where it turned into a menacing smile. "Kikikikik." He laughed, as if what was happening was some kind of joke to him. He leaned closer to the nurse, easily towering over her. "Keep the bastard." With his other hand, he grabbed Yodane's neck roughly as he turned towards the exit. "You're coming with me."**

"**If you don't let her go, I'm going to call the police!"**

**That seemed to do the trick, as the man stopped dragging Yodane across the clinic room, as if she were a rag doll made to be abused. **

"**No…" Yodane defended. "He is a good man. It is my fault he thinks I cheated on him. Quixote wanted to be with me, but I refused." She licked her lips, as tears started to spill over her eyes. Her body was hanging limply from both Akio's hands, one around her neck and the other on her blonde hair. "He never touched me until my stomach started to show. Please don't… He loves me…"**

**Kureha just stood there, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "Please take care of him until I return. Please…" Looking down at the sleeping infant, Kureha bit her bottom lip. **

"**He'll…. He'll be fine with me… until you come back for him. I'll take care of him."**

**By the time her eyes went back to the two, they were not there. **

"Kureha?" the older woman jumped in mild surprise when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. "Sanji?"

The blonde had a worried expression on his face. Clearly wondering what had happened to the older woman. He was talking to her about the picture, and then she suddenly spaced out. "Are you feeling ok?"

She smiled sweetly at Sanji. "Don't worry over an old woman as myself. That gruff of a boy needs more taking care of than this fine doll." She commented, referring to herself. A smile took Sanji's lips; the woman never ceases to amaze him. His eyes went back to the picture frame still in the palm of his hand.

"Um, should I pack this as well?" He asked, picking up a bag ready to pack the frame.

Kureha smiled. "He'll die if he doesn't have it." The old nurse looked at Sanji. "Oh, and if he is staying with you. Make sure you make it clear who the alpha of the house is."

Sanji looked at her with a confused glance. Not thinking much of it, or thinking it was too weird, the blonde continued to pack the Marimo's stuff.

Kureha smiled at Sanji. _You're a sweet boy. _Kureha turned to the closet again before the blonde looked up at her. Most likely feeling her gaze on him. Seeing the nurses back facing him, Sanji shrugged before he continued to pack.

/

"Nice house you have here." Zoro commented, strolling into the blonde's house. The house was big. The living room alone was almost as big as Zoro's kitchen and living room combined. The house had stairs, most likely leading to the bedrooms. Even though the living room was pretty, what really stole the spotlight in the house had to be the kitchen. It was huge, and had everything in it. Even things Zoro's had never seen in his life.

Sanji was behind Zoro, almost stumbling over the bags he was holding. The Marimo literally left him to pick up all his stuff. Sanji had to stop and wonder if Zoro was teasing him or was naturally lazy!

Blowing his bangs, only for them to fall back into place, Sanji's glare was now directed to Zoro. "Do you mind helping me? This is your stuff after all!" Sanji gritted his teeth when Zoro faked surprise and dared to say he thought Sanji was his servant boy.

Sanji bit the unlit stick. _Remember Sanji, he is your guest. A guest you want to strangle to death, and then throw down the hill, and maybe burn him as well. But nooo~, he was his guest, and he has to be nice._

"Oh, let me help you with that." Zoro swiftly took the bags from under Sanji, an evil smirk taking his lips when the blonde almost stumbled because he was leaning his weight on the bags to catch his breath. Sanji regained his balance quickly, to Zoro's disappointment. But the cook was not going to keep being pushed around by this algae. This was his house and he damn right deserved respect!

"Marimo!" Sanji grabbed Zoro by the collar of his shirt and brought their faces close together, his forehead pressing firmly on the other. "Who do you think I am? I'm trying to help your stupid barbaric ass, and this is how you repay me?!"

Zoro glared right back at Sanji, and when he opened his mouth, he was much louder. "Shit off, cook!" Zoro pressed his forehead against Sanji, pushing him back, "I didn't ask for your help! I'm only here because I can't go back on my word. It would be a shame if I did!" Zoro pushed Sanji's shoulder forcefully. "The moment you don't want to help me, or I'm better,-" Zoro air-quoted. "Then I'm out of here."

The blonde's lips were in a tight line, letting his shoulder sag; the blonde averted his blue eyes. "I just wanted to help… but if you really don't want to be here." Sanji breathe in deep, before he finished his sentence. The blonde was finding it hard to say these words, but he was not going to force Zoro to stay if he didn't want to. "You can leave."

Sanji's eyes went back to Zoro when the taller teen shifted and picked up his bag, pulling it over his shoulder as he headed for the exit. Zoro stopped for a second, his eyes set in front of him. "Thanks." With that Sanji watched as the green hair teen left his house. Maybe to never see him again.

With a sigh, Sanji leaned his weight on his counter. He felt lost in his own house. He didn't know what to do. He was to help Zoro. But how was he going to accomplish that if the Marimo didn't want the help. When he was about to give up on the Marimo, the door banged open, scaring the blonde senseless. Zoro stood there, a frown on his lips, bag still on his back. Sanji's eyes slowly widen with realization, a smile wanting to follow.

"I'll stay blondie, ok?… If I'm staying here, I just need my space… and sleep."

Sanji couldn't hold the smile that was on his face. "I'll show you to your room."

Zoro entered his room after the blonde had shown him the way. "I'll be cooking lunch. Do you want anything specific?"

"No, anything is fine…" Zoro answered. "Um, cook." Sanji paused in his walk, glancing back at Zoro. The boxer stood awkwardly by the bedroom door, one hand behind his head. "I… I appreciate what you are trying to do…" He looked at Sanji's seriously. "Don't try so hard. The effort will be wasted on me." The blonde tilted his head in slight confusion. Not taking what Zoro said seriously, Sanji smiled before he continued his way to his kitchen. A skip in his walk.

The room Sanji prepared for Zoro wasn't big, but suitable for a queen size bed, a counter and a closet. Zoro dropped his bags. He strolled into the room and threw himself onto his borrowed bed, bouncing a few times before laying comfortably on his back. The bed smelt nice, he couldn't place the scent to anything he had smelt before, but he liked it. He also noticed the bed and curtains were a shade of green. He briefly wondered if the blonde was still teasing his hair color, or just found the color appealing for him.

Zoro couldn't help but think back on Sanji. He felt bad leaving. When he walked out the door, he couldn't take that first step to leave the porch. Swallowing his pride he turned around and returned to Sanji, like some kind of lost dog.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He placed both his hands on his face. "I never felt like this towards anyone…" Zoro's thoughts were interrupted by a vibration in his pocket. Slipping his phone out, Zoro answered lazily. "Hello?"

"Zoro-senpai!"

"Oh, hey Chopper." Zoro smiled when he heard the small boy through the phone.

"When are you coming to pick me up? You came out today, right?" Zoro chuckled before answering the small boy. "I'm on my way now." Closing his phone, the boxer slipped his phone into his pocket.

Zoro swung his body up, now sitting on the soft bed. However, something caught his attention. His eyes landed on a familiar picture. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Zoro leaned over and grabbed the picture frame. "Cook must have gotten you." He passed his hand over the frame. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." Placing down the picture, Zoro stretched as he stood.

Making his way towards where he thought was the kitchen, Zoro finally made it there after ten minutes. He had wandered into the bathroom twice, and apparently the back porch. He went around the back, until he found the front door, opened it he finally reached the kitchen.

His eyes went to the blonde; he looked busy, almost dancing in the kitchen as he went from one end to the next, mixing ingredients to prepare who knows what. Deciding not to bother the cook, Zoro picked up the pen and paper which was on the counter. He wrote a brief note.

**Shitty cook, went out with Chopper. Don't know when I'll be back. **

Zoro contemplated writing something about the pink apron the blonde was wearing, but not wanting to get Sanji any more riled up, especially with what happened not too long ago, Zoro placed the pen and paper down and left.

The boxer stopped in the driveway, now remembering he didn't have his bike. Slipping his hand into his pocket, Zoro took out some loose change. "Public bus it is." Taking a random direction, Zoro decided to walk until he found a bus stop.

/

Zoro dug his spoon into the ice cream he bought for himself. Chopper was next to him, playing with a toy the happy meal provided.

"Um, Zoro-senpai, is it true you are going to live with Sanji-senpai?"

_Senpai_? Zoro thought, but didn't say anything on the matter. Though he had to say, the name matched the blonde for some reason. It sounded-dare he say it- cute…

Zoro smiled at Chopper. "Yeah. I have to bring you over one day. His house his huge, and pretty." Zoro only said it to Chopper; he would never say it to Sanji's face. What Chopper said next caught his attention.

"I really like Sanji-senpai. He is nice and took care of me." Chopper looked at Zoro with his huge brown eyes. "Do you like Sanji-senpai?" He asked innocently.

At first he didn't know what to say. His mind and mouth wanted to give two different responses to the same question. The boxer didn't know it, but he had a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, I like Sanji. He's a cool guy." Zoro leaned close to the small child, and whispered, "Don't tell him that ok. Our little secret." The small boy nodded, drawing an invisible "X" on his wrist with his finger.

Chopper smiled brightly at the older man, as if he remembered something important. "Ohhh! Can I see the scar! Luffy said it looks really cool!" the brunette was practically jumping in his chair, his eyes almost sparkling. Zoro chuckled as he leaned back into his chair, feeling both content and full.

To Chopper's disappointment, the boxer explained he couldn't show him at the moment. But would when he felt the time was right. But the real reason Zoro didn't want to show Chopper was because during one of Sanji's hospital visits, the blonde had informed him that Chopper had seen the wound open and bleeding. From the size of the stitch, and the fact that it would scar for life, he could only conclude it was not a pretty sight.

Taking Sanji's advice, Zoro decided that showing the boy his large scar would probably do more harm than good. So until he felt Chopper was ready, or the wound healed properly, then he will show Chopper.

/

It was almost ten at night when Zoro finally reached back to Sanji's house. Zoro opened the door, closing it behind him. As he pulled off his scarf, Zoro noticed Sanji was at the table. There was food there, to Zoro's confusion.

"Hey cook. What are you doing?"

Sanji had his right elbow on the table, swirling the red wine round and round. He had a cigarette on his lips, but was not lit. Slowly his eyes went to where Zoro was standing. "Where were you?"

"Didn't you get my note?"

Sanji brought up his other hand, which was hidden under the table, opening his palm a crumbled piece of paper fell onto the table. "Yeah, I got it. What I don't understand, is why, when I told you I was cooking you decided to leave? Now your food is cold."

"Chopper called. It's ok, I already ate out."

Sanji stood up, roughly pushing the chair onto the floor. Rounding the table, Sanji was right by Zoro's face again, their nose almost touching. Zoro stepped back. "Look you, algae! I am supposed to take care of you, and that's what I'm going to do."

"I already told you not to worry about that!" Zoro rolled his eyes. "I'm fine the way I am, your precious food won't change anything." He said mockingly to Sanji.

The blonde gritted his teeth, without thinking of the consequences; Sanji swung his leg, aiming towards the Marimo's ankles. Zoro never saw it coming, and before he knew it he was falling backwards onto the hard floor.

Zoro clenched his teeth when he landed heavily on his back. Instantly Zoro placed a hand on his back, his eyes going to the blonde, a hateful glare sent towards him. "What the hell?!" He looked confused, and slightly surprised. He was both confused and upset. Confused that Sanji had kicked his feet from under him. And upset with himself for letting his guard down.

Sanji finally understood what Kureha was talking about. Zoro was a barbarian, toughest one rules. And no doubt he believes, since he is much bigger than Sanji, he could win the blonde, making him top dog. The Marimo must have already concluded that even if it was the blonde's house, he could do what he wanted. But he was sadly mistaken.

The blonde instantly went on top of Zoro, pinning his hands down, his legs around Zoro's waist. "You're going to listen to me. This is my house and my rules. You're not going to eat out; you're only going to eat my food. And **only** my food. I don't give a shit if you go a month without eating and someone offers you food. You won't fucking eat it cause you will only eat **my** food!" Sanji leaned closer to Zoro, his bangs brushing Zoro's forehead. "Got it, Marimo?"

Zoro was speechless. He actually, for the first time in his life did not know what to say or do. The green hair teen flinched when Sanji started to unbutton his shirt. "What the hell?" Zoro questioned, but didn't dare stop the blonde.

"You're bleeding; it looks like you pulled a stitch." Working fast with the buttons, Sanji spread open the shirt, his eyes going over the Marimo's still bandaged body. Sanji could see a stain of red blood. Placing his hand behind his pocket, the blonde took out a handkerchief. "I didn't mean to make you bleed."

The blonde couldn't help as his mind wander back to that day when they met. It was close to how they are now. Him being over Zoro, and trying to stop him from bleeding. Zoro was fighting for his life at that time, and that wound… the blood… Sanji shook his head.

Zoro blushed when the blonde's gentle hands worked magic over his scarred chest. He couldn't take his eyes way from the blonde's concentrated face. The cook didn't seem to notice what he was doing to the man he was over.

Zoro slowly grabbed onto Sanji's wrist. The blonde stopped in mild surprise, his blue eyes going to Zoro's green. The blonde couldn't help but notice how big and rough Zoro's hand's felt compared to his. If he recalled correctly, Zoro was a boxer, his hands a mirror of what he was. The same thing about him. A cook. His hands were smooth, a statement that he took care of them.

Sighing loudly, Zoro knew he had to apologize for acting like a jerk. "I was stupid, and I shouldn't have acted like that. Especially since you just wanted to help."

"Jerk." Sanji muttered under his breath, as he loosen his wrist from Zoro's strong grip.

"Oi, I'm the only one who could call myself a jerk." Sanji smirked at that. Seeing the wound had stopped bleeding, Sanji asked the Marimo if he wanted the bandages, in which Zoro denied. However, Sanji being Sanji only gave Zoro an evil grin before taking the bandages, which were apparently waiting for Zoro as the blonde only had to stretch his arm to get them, making the boxer wonder if the blonde had planned this from the start.

Sanji got to work, as he dressed the wound."Now was that so bad?" He asked when he finished.

Zoro huffed. Breathing in deeply, stretching the bandages as they tighten around his chest and abdomen. He hated bandages because they always hindered his movements. He sat up, his hands working on the buttons the blonde had left open. "No." Finally getting fed up because he apparently missed one Zoro just left them.

Sanji raised an eyebrow. He wondered how many times the Marimo had to rebutton his shirt until he got it right. That thought amused the blonde, it reminded him of a child who was learning to dress, and no matter how closely they payed attention to not miss a button, they somehow did.

"Good, because I have something else." Sanji swiftly took one of Zoro's hands, his other hand grabbing one of his fingers.

The green hair boxer flinched back when he felt something prick his finger. "Shit cook, what was that?" Zoro pulled his hand away, looking at his finger, where blood that looked like a teardrop started to squeeze out from the small puncture in his skin. Zoro looked at Sanji, highly offended.

Sanji found it adorable that such a big guy, the same person who was almost sliced in half and was out the hospital in less than a week, was highly moved by the fact of a small prick to his finger. He couldn't help the smile that broke into his face. "If you put your finger in your mouth, I'll do it again." Sanji warned when he noticed the boxer move his finger towards his mouth.

Zoro stopped, his eyes on Sanji now. "And why would you do it again?"

The blonde grabbed Zoro's wrist, bringing it closer to him. The boxer could feel his face grow red. "What's that?" Sanji heard Zoro question.

"This is Blood glucose meter. I'm gonna check your blood for sugar." Law didn't give him one. But he was scared Zoro would develop diabetes like his father did.

"That's how someone checks their blood? Where did you get that from?"

Sanji placed the device, slipping blood onto the white strip. "How else would someone check their blood?" He couldn't help but snicker when he noticed the face the Marimo had. "Yes, this is how you check it. Like I told you before, my father suffers from diabetes. Don't worry, it's new." Sanji added just in case the Marimo was 'all of a sudden' concerned about his health. "If you still want to keep eating like you are, then you will have to do this for the rest of your life."

To Sanji's surprise Zoro turned his gaze away, looking almost guilty. But there was something else there, in which Sanji couldn't read. He wondered if he knew the Marimo better, if he would be able to understand the expression. "That's something I am able to live with. It's ok."

The cook frowned. Taking his eyes off of Zoro, Sanji looked over the device. "Go to bed… your blood sugar is high." With that Sanji stood from the floor, and started to clean up the mess on the table. Before he left through the kitchen door, Sanji stopped."I feel like you are doing this…" Sanji paused before he continued. "Purposely." The blonde sighed. "You have to stop, or you're going to get sick. Sicker than how you are now." With that said, the blonde continued towards the kitchen.

Zoro averted his eyes, not knowing why he felt so guilty. "What if I am doing this purposely…? What if I can't stop now? Not even because of the consequences." He whispered to himself.

**A/N: Yodane and Akio are both OC**


	9. Childish Play

Give It Up For You

Pairing: Sanji/Zoro Smoker/Ace Usopp/Kaya Franky/Robin

Disclaimer: All one piece Characters belong to Oda

**A/N: Thanks you guys for all the reviews! This was supposed to be a side story, but seeing so much reader interested in it,makes me sooo happy. :)**

Sanji woke up, he felt drained, like he didn't sleep the night. The blonde shifted in his sheets, rubbing his face as he looked at the time. "4:40? Why the hell am I awake at this hour?" It was then Sanji heard a noise outside his window, most likely being the cause.

Rubbing his face one more time, because he was finding it hard to get up from his warm bed at such an early hour, the blonde finally, with much work, wrapped the sheets around him before walking to his window. Still feeling just as sleepy.

The moment he was there, he squinted his eyes as a frown took his lips. "What the hell is he doing up so early in the morning?"

Zoro was outside, shirtless (no less) upside down on a tree branch doing crunches. "People actually exercise like that?" Sanji grumbled. His hand went to the drawer next to his bed, picking up his lighter and cigarette and brought it to his mouth. Sanji lit it, feeling it soothing his inside, and warm him on such a cold day.

Deciding to finally move downstairs, Sanji went to the kitchen first, made some coffee before slipping on a jacket and heading outside. It was too cold to go without one, which only made Sanji wonder how the Marimo could be shirtless in the cold. Sanji kept the coffee cup close to his face, feeling as the hot steam warmed his him, because the moment he opened his sliding door he could feel the cold outside.

"Aren't you cold?" Sanji asked, as he reached Zoro's side. The blonde's eyes were on the boxer, seeing as his tight muscles flexed under his bandages as he moved. Seeing as his tan skin was highlighted by the sweat pouring down his chest and neck, until reaching his strong jaw. Sanji bit his bottom lip, as he brought the coffee closer to his face, hiding his mouth.

"It is, but it's nothing I can't train through." Zoro stopped, watching the blonde still upside down. A smile worked its way to his face. "You look stupid like that." With his finger, Zoro made a swirl, "Your eyebrow is curling the wrong way."

Sanji raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm not the one upside down am I? You look like a plant who got lost while trying to grow, and is now growing the wrong way." Zoro opened his mouth to insult Sanji, but he blonde didn't let him. "Didn't Law say to take it easy until you have fully healed? After all, you're still supposed to be in the hospital. You're out because I was able to convince him."

"I am taking it easy." Zoro did two more crunches, before holding the branch with both his hands and flipping to the floor. "Is that for me?" Zoro asked, as he took the cup from Sanji's hand.

"Hey!" Sanji protested, his hands going for the cup, only for him to stop when Zoro slowly licked the coffee. Sanji found the action both sexy and malicious. "That's just gross! Keep it I don't want it!" He said when Zoro handed the cup back to him. Shaking his head, Sanji looked back at Zoro. "Come inside and warm up. I'll cook an early breakfast."

"Nah, go ahead shitty cook, I have to catch up on some exercise." Zoro placed the now empty coffee on Sanji's head, balancing it before stepping back with an evil grin. "Take care of that, now will you, dear?"

Sanji's mouth was open. _He did not just do that!_

"Listen here," Sanji grabbed Zoro's ear, letting the cup fall off his head, not really caring as he pulled the Marimo inside, the boxer protesting. "I said No training. I mean no training! Now get your ass inside!" Zoro finally pulled his ear from Sanji by the time they reach the back door, his hand rubbing it.

"You're lucky I'm hungry." Zoro said with a frown on his lips. He pushed Sanji aside so he could enter first. Before Sanji could enter, the blonde saw when the boxer turned and closed the sliding door.

Rolling his eyes, Sanji reached for the door, only to find it locked. "What the hell! Open this door now!" Sanji felt his anger flare when he saw Zoro with a grin on his face. Zoro blew on the glass-door, writing NO with his finger. Sanji bit his bottom lip, balling his hand into a tight fist.

The blonde shivered when he felt a cold breeze pass. It was colder than he thought it was "Let me in!" Sanji was debating if to kick down his door.

"Not until you leave me alone! I want to do what I want, without you breathing down my back! "

"Is this about yesterday? I won you fair and square, I rule! Now let me in!"

Zoro made a face. "That doesn't count you shitty blonde!"

"Yes, it does. Now you have to do what I say! Rules of the jungles-baby!" Sanji felt his face flush when he noticed what left his mouth. Zoro would never take him seriously after saying something as stupid and childish as this. Shit, now he was really screwed.

To Sanji's surprise, Zoro seemed like he took what Sanji said seriously, seeing as he grumbled, while rubbing behind his head. Zoro glared at the blonde. "Rematch!" he finally spoke up, as if he was thinking of what to say for a long time.

"NO way! I won, and that's it! No rematch! You lost. Just accept it! Let Me In!" Sanji screamed, hitting the glass window. He was relieved Zoro didn't notice his childish remark, which would have been embarrassing.

Zoro seemed to contemplate his answer. Seeing the blonde shivering and with a red nose, Zoro felt sympathy for the blonde. "Whatever, once I heal I'll kick your ass." Zoro reached and unlocked the door. What Zoro didn't expect was the moment the sliding door was open, Sanji was on him like a cat on a mouse.

Sanji jumped on him, pushing him onto the floor, both landing hard. "You bastard! How dare you lock me outside MY house!"

"Stop taking everything so seriously!" Zoro grumbled, pushing Sanji's hands away from his chest. It was then the blonde noticed something on Zoro's arm.

"Kureha, Chopper, and Yodane?" Sanji read. He noticed he read the print on Zoro's arm out loud, when the teen under him looked at Sanji with a surprise expression. Zoro pushed Sanji off him, rolling onto his side. He had a tattoo of the names of the people who were most important to him engraved on his right arm.

Zoro stood up. "Are you going to cook breakfast?"

"Yeah." Sanji said slowly. He didn't recognize the last name. Chopper was the small boy with curly brown hair, and Kureha was the old nurse. He had never heard the name Yodane before. Only if it was one of Zoro's friends Kureha was talking about. Though, he wondered what Zoro's relationship with the nurse and small child were.

Deciding to think about it later, Sanji went to his kitchen and started to work. It was cold, and the kitchen always warmed his home once he started cooking. He cooked some waffles, with eggs. It was too early to do anything grand, and it wasn't like the Marimo was going to jump for joy and say thank you.

He still didn't know how the boxer could wake at this hour and move with that much energy. No way could he do it. Plus the cold, shit it was freezing at this hour.

Sanji had a smile on his face as he prepared breakfast. He had to say, he liked cooking for more than one person. Even if the person was a broccoli with ill manners. Sanji finished by placing the last egg on the plate. It didn't take long for Zoro to return when Sanji called for him.

"Smells nice." Zoro commented as he took his seat, apparently fresh from having a shower if the shampoo scent and wet hair was to go by. Zoro was now wearing a shirt, hiding the three names on his Bicep."Where's the syrup?"

"The syrup?" Sanji stayed seated, debating if to look for some. Deciding to please Zoro, Sanji got up and looked for some. "Here, anything else?"

"No." The boxer grabbed the syrup. Sanji thought Zoro would put a fair amount, but apparently he was planning on bathing his waffles.

Sanji quickly grabbed the syrup, making some of it fly onto Zoro's cheek "What the hell Marimo! That's a lot. You're not even supposed to have any. I allowed you to have some, and yet you decide to drown it in syrup! Now who's going to eat it!?"

Zoro stabbed his waffles and stuffed them in his mouth; his cheeks puffed out like a hamster, as he slouched back and shrugged his shoulders. Sanji found himself with his mouth open again. "Do you want to fucking kill yourself!" Sanji rounded behind the boxer, hitting him behind his back. "Spit it out now!"

Seeing Zoro shake his head stubbornly made Sanji even more upset. Zoro swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as he did so. "It's already down the hatch, shitty blonde!" Sanji bit his bottom lip. He was angry at Zoro, furious actually! He left Zoro's side and went to his kitchen, taking something small from one of the drawers, which Zoro didn't see.

Sanji this time went for Zoro's identical earring, pulling them. "What the hell! Let go of me!" Zoro closed his mouth when Sanji gave him a menacing glare. He never thought the blonde could look at him that way. The blonde pulled Zoro till they were in the Marimo's room. "Let go of me!" Zoro repeated.

The blonde released, a frown on his lips. "You're punished!"

"HA!" Zoro laughed. "Punished? What the hell? Who do you think I am? Some kind of child?!" Zoro didn't know if to be amused by Sanji's remark or offended. His anger subsided when he saw the blonde smile slowly. "What?"

The blonde leaned close to Zoro, their noses almost touching. His smile grew slightly when he noticed Zoro blushing. The night before, Sanji saw Zoro's cheeks turn a dark red. Zoro had to be attracted to him in some way, so he decided to take advantage of that. The blonde pushed Zoro back onto the bed, instantly crawling over him.

The boxer closed the distance, pressing his lips to the blonde's, taking dominance. Sanji was a little surprise by Zoro's reaction. But he didn't want to stop, not now. Sanji moaned when Zoro pulled Sanji's bottom lips with his teeth, one of his hands on Sanji's side and the other tangled in his blonde hair. Sanji hands grabbed onto both of the Marimo's wrists, pushing them back, pinning them to the bed.

Zoro eyes snapped open, knowing something was up when he felt the blonde smirk against his lips.

"Got ya!"

"What the hell!" Zoro protested. "When did you get this?" _A flashback of when Sanji went to the kitchen and picked something small crossed his mind. _Around one of Zoro's wrists was a handcuff, the other end around the bed frame. Sanji leaned back, a victorious smirk on his face. Zoro knew he should have paid more attention to that. He was upset he let his guard down with Sanji of all people. There was something about this blonde that penetrated his defenses.

"Don't think you won blonde." Zoro pulled his hand, the one with the handcuff, but it wouldn't budge. Sanji leaned down; his lips close to Zoro's again, the effect making the boxer blush. "I'll be going to work. Be a nice little Marimo until I come back."

"Wait! You can't leave me like this!" Zoro's eyes widen slightly when Sanji started to crawl off him, fully intending to leave him like this.

"Watch me. I'll be back by lunch time. Just sleep until then." With that, Sanji fully got off Zoro. "See you later Marimo."

Zoro watched as the blonde left the room. "Shitty blonde, don't leave me like this!"

/

Sanji was at work, his hands moving as he sang to himself. A song his father always hummed to him before he fell asleep. "Sanji-san?" The blonde glanced to his side, his friend next to him, with an eyebrow raised. "What's with all the singing?"

"I wasn't singing. I was humming."

Brook smiled at Sanji as he sat next to the blonde on the stool. He crossed his legs before he spoke up again. "You seem, happy." Sanji smiled when a flashback of a tied Zoro came to his mind. Why wouldn't he be happy, he had what he wanted tied in his house.

"I might have met someone." Sanji answered, his eyes on the pot he was stirring. Brooks shook his head.

"I'll never understand you."

"I'll bring him one of these days, so you can meet him. But I'm telling you from now, he is annoying and ill mannered."

"The perfect kind of guy for you?" Brook asked skeptically. "Last time I check, when you were 15, you said you live for the women. And only them."

The blonde smiled as he remembered that phase of his life. He was ignorant and young. "As long as you're happy, then I have nothing to say." Sanji heard Brook voice.

"Thanks Brook."

"So where is he?"

A smile came to his lips, making Brook look at Sanji confused. "Oh, he's just tied on his bed."

"Really?" Brook had a grin on his face. He didn't expect to hear that. "Yohohohoh! Sanji-san you're so funny. I'm surprised he was ok with it. If it were me, I would be furious with you." Sanji's smile slowly melted from his face.

_Shit-_

_/_

Sanji got home around lunch, cooking the meal at his work, Sanji entered Zoro's room. The blonde smirk when he saw Zoro still there, tied. He could see around his wrist was red, mostly like him trying to get his arm free, but from the looks of it, he couldn't.

"Hey." Sanji greeted casually, entering the room with the plastic bag with a bowl full of food inside.

"You!" He greeted with a harsh tone. "You were serious! Shit, let go of me you sick cook!" Zoro squirmed, pulling his hand for it to get free. "The moment I get free, I'll kill you!"

Sanji still had a smile on his face, making his way, Sanji sat on the bed. His eyes went on Zoro, who was glaring at him hard. "I'll have you know-" He pulled a key from his pocket. "I have the key." Sanji smile grew when he saw the Marimo grit his teeth, most likely now noticing his threats would mean nothing if Sanji had the key.

Seeing Zoro huff in defeat, Sanji sighed. "I brought you something to eat."

The blonde leaned over so he could release Zoro, his hand brushing Zoro's side, making Zoro flinch. An awkward noise made Sanji halt in his movement. "What was that?" Sanji asked. Zoro grunted, averting his eyes. A smirk crossed Sanji's lip. "Are you… ticklish~?" his voice coming out in a sing-song tone, dripping with mischievous.

"NO!"

The noise of the bed creaking made Zoro tense. He knew Sanji was getting closer to him, and if Sanji decided to actually test his hypothesis, he was screwed. Zoro bit his bottom lip when he felt Sanji's hand ghost his side. "Don't you dare fuc-"

Without any warning Sanji started his assault. The Marimo found himself losing control of his body, as he tried to wiggle from the blonde's moving fingers, which were rapidly moving down his side. Not being able to hold it any longer, his laughter filled the room.

Sanji smiled when he heard the other man laugh. To be honest his laughter sounded funny, but what he liked most were the Marimo's dimples. The blonde was smiling, seeing Zoro try to wiggle away as best he could with his hand still cuffed to the bed.

"Ok! Shiiiiit, Stooooop." Zoro screamed, almost out breath. His side and stomach was aching.

It wasn't until Zoro's face was flush and he was out of breath that Sanji decided to stop, feeling satisfied. Zoro panted for breath. "Don't… you ever… do… that again. Or I'll…. Kill you." Zoro said in-between breaths. "Wipe that smile from your stupid face! The moment you lose me, the doctors won't know what side to sew your face back on!"

His mouth closed with a click, when Sanji raised an eyebrow, along with one of his hands, moving his finger in a wave pattern, clearly giving a message if he didn't shut up he would be tickled again. With a huff, Zoro turned his face away. "Can you lose me?"

"Not without saying please."

"Like hell I would. Let me go, NOW!"

"Hmmmm, let me think about that… Maaaybe." Sanji smiled when Zoro glanced over his arm with a death glare. Shaking his head, Sanji decided he would lose the Marimo, but first.- "Promise you won't hit me."

"I can't promise that."

"Then I won't let you go." Sanji smirked when he saw Zoro bite his bottom lip.

"Fine!" Zoro pulled his hand; his arm was getting tired of being at an angle. He pulled his arms closer to Sanji, so the blonde could lose him. Sanji grabbed onto his tan wrist, slipping the key into the cuff, it opened smoothly.

Zoro sat up, rubbing his wrist with his hand. He could see a faint red line marked on his skin, from when he was trying to run from Sanji's long fingers. A smirk slowly worked its way to his lips. "Cook."

Before Sanji could slip his key back into his pocket, the blonde felt two strong hands grab onto his wrist, as his world spun until he was on his back, Zoro over him. "You promise you wouldn't hit me. You wouldn't wuse out, would you?" Sanji demanded, trying to get away from Zoro.

"Who said I was going to hit you? I want my revenge." Zoro leaned close to Sanji. "I refuse to get dominated by a cook." The boxer nibbled on Sanji's neck, trailing until reaching his collarbone. He smiled when he felt the blonde take an in breath.

"Marimo, what are you- ahhhh!" Sanji couldn't complete his sentences as his body reacted with goose bumps when Zoro bit his shoulder, his tongue brushing Sanji's pale skin. Sanji realized he had never reacted to someone's touch like he was now. He didn't want Zoro to stop, he wanted Zoro to continue. He wanted to explore the Marimo's body back, and leave some marks of his own on that hot tan body.

To Sanji's disappointment, Zoro stopped biting his neck, now laying his head on Sanji's chest. "Marimo?" Sanji asked slowly. Zoro didn't answer, but Sanji finally understood what was happening when Zoro's hand trail up the blonde's side.

"Nooo, Marrimoooo!"

"You don't like it, huh?" Zoro had a smile on his face as the blonde tried to pull his hand free, the other weakly hitting his chest, as the boxer moved his finger on Sanji's side, the blonde in an uncontrollable laugh. "You shouldn't throw rocks if you house is made out of glass, stupid!"

"I learn my le- lesson!" Sanji almost screamed, tears starting to run down his cheeks. The Marimo's rough finger hurting his side, but somehow still making him laugh so hard his side was hurting him. The worse thing was, Zoro didn't stop, not even when he thought he had enough. He couldn't even scream anymore as he was out of breath.

Finally stopping, Sanji rolled onto his side, lying on Zoro's bed trying to catch his breath. The boxer watched with amusement, seeing Sanji hunched over and panting. "I'm sooo gonna kill you." Sanji threaten when he finally caught his breath, however the threat didn't scare the Marimo as Sanji didn't look as menacing with his ass facing him and panting.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro rolled his eyes. "Where is my food?" He stood from the bed, his nose picked up the scent of cooked food. It was on the counter where Sanji had left it, picking it up, he opened the lid. He took a long and deep sniff before turning to look at Sanji, who was now seated on the bed, his hair and suit a mess. That alone was an extra victory.

"Smells good. Did you cook this?" Zoro's green eyes went to Sanji when the blonde failed to answer him. He had an expression Zoro couldn't read, and it worried him a little. "You feeling ok. I didn't mean to hurt your girly stomach."

Sanji shook his head. He loved having Zoro over him, with a smile and his cute dimples. And it pained him to think that Zoro was not taking care of himself and he could lose him. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this since he just met him, but he couldn't stop himself. He loved it, the teasing, the laughter, the touching and those lips.

"Marimo…" Zoro looked at Sanji, spoon in his mouth full of rice, making his cheeks puff out. "Hmm?"

"I want you to get better. I want you to be healthy." Sanji's blue eyes went to Zoro's green. "I'll cook the best meals for you. It would taste delicious and will be healthy. I promise. I just want to live… I want you to live a longer life..." _With me._

Zoro didn't say anything as he averted his eye. Without a word, Zoro left his room, leaving Sanji alone.

/

The weeks turned into a month since Zoro had moved in with Sanji. The blonde had to say, he loved having Zoro at home. He got what he wanted- having to scream and tell him to put things back where they belonged. Zoro wouldn't say welcome home, but the Marimo would acknowledge his return with one of his dimpled smiled which only made Sanji's insides melt. He didn't feel so alone. The Marimo wasn't as dirty as he thought he would be, he would clean after himself and even wash the dishes when he wasn't mad at Sanji. If he was mad, then that was a different story, he would either go straight to sleep or exercise, and then sleep.

Zoro never did say anything about the confession Sanji made, but he was eating his food, and only his. Which made Sanji proud. Sanji wondered if Zoro felt guilty. It didn't matter, the Marimo was eating better, and that's what mattered.

The blonde was cleaning the house, something he always did every Friday, when Zoro appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, cuddling behind Sanji.

_Oh, did he forget to mention that his relationship with the Marimo was getting kinda intimate. Since that day, they would either try to claw at each other's nerve, or try to make the other feel as special as they could. He would be blunt; Zoro was touchier than he was. _

"Hey."

Sanji clicked the vacuum with his foot, turning it off. He turned around, still wrapped around Zoro's strong arms. He still didn't know if he could call him his boyfriend, they never did address what they were, it kinda just happened. "Hey. You going somewhere?" Sanji asked when he saw Zoro was 'dressed'. If a jeans and polo shirt can count as being dressed.

"Yeah, going out with Chopper for a bit. I'll be back for dinner."

"Where are you going?" Sanji wasn't scared that Zoro would go out and eat; he hasn't done it in a long time now. Zoro shrugged, "To the park for a little while. Turn him loose, and let him run for a bit."

Zoro smile at Sanji, leaning Zoro bit Sanji's bottom lip. He knew Sanji liked to get bitten, so he did it to Sanji whenever he could. He smiled when he heard the chef moan. "I won't be out long." With one more nibble Zoro released his lips.

Sanji waved as he saw Zoro leave. Turning on the vacuum the blonde continued. Deciding to take advantage since Zoro was out; Sanji entered his room to vacuum. It wasn't a mess, but it could sure use a clean. "When was the last time I entered here?" Sanji rolled his eyes when he saw the bed a mess. If he was Zoro, he wouldn't pick it up either, as the Marimo took cat naps throughout the day. It would only get messy again.

But deciding to do it anyways, Sanji started to fold the sheets. Sanji noticed something unusual under Zoro's bed, between the mattress. "What the hell is this?" Sanji asked himself, something he must have developed since living alone. Pulling the bed up, Sanji eyes widen. His eyes roamed on what he was seeing. "I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

/

Zoro got home around 7. He spent the hour trying to find his way home. Sanji never worried, and knew when he said one time he would reach a later time. He loved Sanji for that. Nami would never understand him.

When Zoro stepped into his room, and saw his bed, he knew he was in big trouble. Sanji was in his room, seated in a chair, his leg crossed over the other, his foot tapping on the floor, and his arms crossed. Though, it was the glare the blonde was sending him, which made him feel awkward, and shameful.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This." Sanji said without glancing at the bed. He didn't have to; they both knew what he was referring to.

Zoro bit his bottom lip; he knew Sanji would find it sooner or later, he just hoped it was later. "I can explain…"

"Oh please do. Cause I want to know why there is so much empty junk food wrappers hidden in your bed. When I thought you were getting better. I even convinced Law, saying you were eating right and wouldn't need a weekly check up because it bothered you. He said it was fine as long as you ate healthy, and I gave him a chart of what I fed you."

"But then you go ahead and do this SHIT!" His voice rising as he spoke, cause at the moment he had a series of emotions running through him, from angry to hurt and betrayal. He needed to know why, why was Zoro doing this to them? "You better start talking before I do something I will later on regret."

Zoro stayed quiet, before he moved and sat next to Sanji's leg, knowing he was in a risky place, as Sanji's feet were his weapons. "I have to, Cook."

"What do you mean you have to?" Sanji asked rudely, still extremely mad at Zoro. "You don't have to eat this shit! I cook for you! Geez! I'm gonna have to test you and see how worse you probably are now! Shit, what am I gonna tell Law?!"

"I'll tell you why. Just let me finish. Please."

Sanji huffed before leaning back in his chair, tapping his foot repeatedly. "I'm listening." He said. He needed to know why Zoro was doing this, because right now, he just wanted to kick his ass. Tie him to the bed, and make sure he eats healthy from now on. Even if he had to force it down his throat.

Zoro stayed silent, he was never the type to say anything or justify his actions, not even Kureha knew. (but he had a feeling she had an idea of what he was doing.) She never commented on it, but silently watched him. And it hurt both emotionally and physically.

He knew if he wanted to keep Sanji, he would have to tell him. Sanji was upset, cause in a way, he lied to him by keeping information from him. And worse, it had to do with food. Something he knew full well Sanji didn't joke with.

"I have to because…"


	10. In Your hands

Give It Up For You

Pairing: Sanji/Zoro Smoker/Ace Usopp/Kaya Franky/Robin

Disclaimer: All one piece Characters belong to Oda

**AN: This chapter was so much shorter; I don't know how it got this long. T-T Hope you enjoy. **

_Check my pulse for me…To see if I'm alive_

Yodane watched Akio with half lidded eyes, blood trickling down her red parted lips. She knew she was going to die by his hands, and really...she didn't feel scared. His voice flooded into her ears, where she could only hear the surge of her own blood pumping through her veins.

"You still alive?" His voice sounded cold to her ears, even when having a knife in her shoulder, and haven stabbed her seven times before.

_No, she wasn't going to make it…_

A smile crossed her lips, the blood their sliding down from her lips, like a single red tear drop when she heard the man over her cough. She blinked before her crystal blue eyes went to Akio, his face in pure hate as dark blood dripped down his mouth. She wondered if he really did love her. If killing her like this really meant nothing to him.

Her body was numb, she couldn't feel anything, and that alone was a sure sign she would die. "You crossed the line when you touched him…" Yodane wince when she felt Akio alleviate the pressure the knife was causing. She swallowed, "Getting drunk and hurting my son like that, that's when you crossed the line. You could have beaten me, spit on me, lock me in our room, but the moment you lay a finger on my son…"

**She had gone to Kureha, where Zoro stayed, and like every weekend she brought her son home. Even though Akio acted indifferent towards their child, he had never laid a hand on him. **

**He had been drinking since the night before, she didn't know what happened, but the moment she heard her child's cry, she abandoned the carrots she was mashing, as she rushed to where she knew Zoro was, only to find Akio over Zoro. **

**Zoro was crying on the floor. The moment the one year old saw his mother; he raised both his hands toward her, a gesture for her to pick him up, as he babbled incoherent words while wailing, the only understandable word being "mama."**

**With a frown on her lips, Yodane pushed Akio to the side, taking Zoro from the blanket he was on. "You ok honey?" The moment she saw Zoro's small arm with a bruise making itself known, her blue eyes snapped to Akio.**

"**You hit him?!"**

"**I told him to quiet down, but he wouldn't. Now he's making even more noise." Akio placed his hand on his ear, his nose scrunching in annoyance, "Shut the brat before I do something I will regret!"**

**Yodane felt her anger boil. "You know what, I'm out of here!" She went to pick up Zoro's bag, but Akio grabbed her hand. She had to quickly balance Zoro with her other arm, out of fear of dropping him, as she glared back at her husband. "What?!"**

**Almost in a threatening manner, Akio slowly broth his hand to Yodane's face, "Don't be rude to me!" His hand touching the side of her neck. "You're staying here where you belong, and cooking me lunch." Akio released her hand when he saw her stop struggling. "And while you're at it, shut him up, he's getting on my last nerve!"**

**The moment Akio turned his back, Yodane made her way towards the kitchen. "Shhh" She whispered to her crying son. Her eyes momentarily glanced behind her, as her hand went to the door which was in the kitchen. She noticed Akio had seen her when he bolted off the couch, heading her direction.**

**Opening the door, she ran, holding Zoro tightly in her arms. She could hear when Akio reached the door, slamming it open, and screaming her name, as he followed after her. Tears started trailing down her cheeks, knowing she wouldn't be able to outrun him. By herself, she would have had a greater chance, but with her son…**

**She ran almost stumbling over her feet. All she could hear as she ran was her child's cry and her own heart and lungs as it starved for oxygen. A cry almost escaped her lips when she heard Akio scream her name. Seeing an alleyway where it led to a mall, the perfect place to get away from Akio, Yodane made her way, hoping Akio wouldn't catch her before she reached. **

**All the blonde mother felt was someone grab her from behind, a cry escaped her lips as a hand held her mouth, preventing any noise from escaping her lungs, and pull her back till her back was firmly pressed on the person. **

**Yodane's eyes were huge, her mind trying to understand what was happening, because someone had pulled her into a building, maybe a house. A voice behind her (Which was not Akio's) told her to quiet her crying child. Doing the same, Yodane placed her hand over Zoro's mouth, muffling the noise, and ignoring when he tried to pull his head free of her hand. **

**She heard when Akio passed by, screaming her name in rage. The three waited in silence , only Zoro's muffled cry disturbing the silence, until they heard him pass. Yodane pushed herself free from the person behind her, her back hitting the door she had passed through, while her hand covered her crying child protectively. **

"**Don't look so frightened young lady. After all, I was the one who saved you."**

**Yodane's eyes were huge, almost like those of a deer in headlights, her blue eyes trying to see through the dark. However, when the light was turned on, she had to turn her face away, as the light burned her eyes. Slowly, when her eyes adjusted to the light, they went back to the person who saved her. **

**The man was taller than her, but had blonde hair like hers. "Thank you for helping me." She bowed, turning to head back out. But the man's voice stopped her. **

"**A man shouldn't beat woman." Yodane eyes widen before she glanced back. "What's your name young lady?" Seeming to be thinking it over, she finally told him. "Roronoa Yodane…"**

**The man smiled. "My name is Zeff, why don't you stay here until he stops crying? I'm sure we can help him feel better. What do you say?"**

**The man helped her, but she still couldn't trust him. But where would she go with Akio searching for her? Meekly, Yodane nodded. The blonde man didn't say anything as he opened a door, Yodane now noticing they were in a laundry room. Following the man, Yodane stepped into the hallway. **

**It wasn't long till she was seated on one of the couches in the living room, holding a sniffling Zoro on her lap. Zeff sat as well, leaning forward and placing his forearms on his knees. "How old are you?" **

**Yodane contemplated lying, but decided not to. "21".**

**Zeff stood, making Yodane flinch. The blonde stopped in his approach only for a second before he continued. Kneeling on one knee, he gently took Zoro's arm in his large hand. "He's young; he shouldn't be hit this hard."**

"**I know."**

**Zeff eyes went to the blonde mother, seeing the bruises that were healing on her tan skin. "Neither should the mother." She didn't say anything this time, but guilt was written on her face. **

"**Eggplant."**

**Seconds later, a small boy (at least three years old) ran out the room, an apron wrapped around his waist, a smile on his face, which fell when he saw the two extra guests. "Yes, Zeff." He asked, stopping his advance by the dining room, shyly stepping closer to the wall next to him, in a way to hide himself. **

"**Why don't you play with…" Zeff looked at Yodane. Understanding the message the mother answered, "Zoro." Turning back to Sanji, Zeff smiled. "Why don't you play with Zoro?"**

"**I…" Clearly she wanted to protest, but Zeff shook his head. "Tend to his arm, he hurt himself, and make him something to eat. Then you two can play, his mother and I have to talk." Zeff ordered Sanji, his voice sounding smooth as to calm the worried mother.**

**Finally giving up, Yodane waited for Sanji to reach her side. The moment Sanji was near, Zoro's mouth turned from a frown to a smile, his hands reaching for Sanji. With a smile reflecting Zoro's, Sanji reached for his hand, as their small hands held onto each others. **

**Placing Zoro on his feet, Sanji held his hand. "He can't walk without your help." Nodding with a smile, Sanji helped Zoro slowly. **

"**He likes your son. He's never interacted with other small children."**

**Zeff hummed at the back of his throat, staying quiet so Yodane could start. The blonde mother didn't start right away, but after a short period she started to confess what Akio had done to her over the pass years. **

**`0`**

**Sanji had wrapped an elastic band around the small boys arm, and now they were in his room. "My name is Sanji. And I'm a cook." Sanji smiled brightly, as he went around his play kitchen. Zeff had bought him a small kitchen set for his birthday. Each time Zeff cooked, he did too, even if his ingredients were not real. **

**Zoro nodded enthusiastically, clapping his hands as he did. **

**Picking up a magazine, Sanji handed it to Zoro. "You have to order something, I will make it!" Zoro once again nodded, looking at the magazine for a few seconds, the child looked at Sanji and smiled again. **

"**Great, I hoped you would order that!" Sanji went to work in his small kitchen set, where everything was made out of plastic, but that didn't stop the blonde. Finally finished, Sanji handed Zoro a fake hamburger. He watched as the one year looked at it before biting it. **

"**Wait! You're not supposed to really eat that! Are you hungry?" Taking the plastic hamburger Sanji placed it back. "Baa, Baa." Zoro exclaimed. Sanji smiled nervously. "I'm not sure what the means. How do apples sound? Eh, Do you always nod for every question?" Sanji asked when Zoro nodded again. Shrugging his shoulders Sanji went to get some apples. **

**`0`**

"**Why don't you call the police?" Zeff asked when Yodane finished. "Look for help?"**

"**Because Akio is rich. I did once, but Akio paid him and I got in trouble instead. This time I have another life to think about." Yodane felt defeated, her head hung low. "With money, he can get and do what he wants."**

"**You can't stay; he will kill you one day. And your son might suffer the same fate." Zeff's said, knowing that if he didn't say this, then one day this young woman will fall victim, and her son might too. **

**Yodane shook her head, "He doesn't live with me because of fear of what happened today." Shaking her head again, the mother looked at Zeff, "Don't worry about me. He loves me, and treats me like a man should."**

**Zeff frowned at that. **"**A man who can't wipe away the tears from a woman's eye, aren't real men…" Yodane's crystal blue eyes snapped towards Zeff's blue eyes, tears starting to form as she bit her bottom lip. Her eyes went behind Zeff, when she saw Zoro and Sanji walk to the kitchen, (in Zoro's case, crawl).**

**It was the first time she has seen her son with such a bright smile on his face. It pained her to think her child would not smile with that same spirit towards her. It pained her more, knowing she couldn't protect her child. **

**Feeling she had said enough, Zeff decided to change the subject. "Sanji will make him something good, and healthy. After all, food can either make someone or break someone."**

**It was then Yodane noticed she had to do something. Even though Zeff told her to run away, she knew she couldn't. Akio will find her and kill her if she did. Her son needed her help, and she would give it to him. "Food can either make someone, or break them…" She whispered to herself. **

"And you spike my food…" Akio wiped the blood that went down his nose with his thumb. A sneer took his lips, leaning down Akio pressed the knife deeper, earning a pained moan from the blonde "The moment I noticed, this is what happens! How could you poison me? And to be spiking my food for such a long time! It makes me so mad!"

"So tell me, what were you going to do after I was placed in the hospital?"

"Take Zoro and leave…" She responded calmly. There was no use lying now.

_Is this what you call a family? _

That made Akio even more angered, his rage escalating along with his voice "Leave me? How the fuck you gonna leave me?!" A laugh escaped his lips. "When I'm the one who's on TV fighting those matches, famous with these girls screaming to be with me! You're the one that can't keep me!" He leaned down, face almost touching Yodane's "How the fuck you gonna leave me? You know I love you! When we fight and when we argue. When I leave those marks on your skin, showing who you belong to!" A wider smile crossed his lips.

"Every woman needs somebody to beat her to keep her in check, that's what a man does!"

_Is this what you call a family?-beating me…_

A tear formed in her eyes. "He didn't tell me that…" Akio eyes were on Yodane when she said those words, his lips turning into a frown. "A man who can't wipe away the tears from a woman's eye, aren't real men…"

Akio jolted back, he didn't expect her to say something like that! "Who told you that?" He shook his head, seeming to not want to know who. "It doesn't matter! This is your fault! You slept with that man!"

"I only did it because you slept with any women who crossed your path…" Another pain moan escaped her lips when Akio dug the knife deeper into her flesh.

"You did sleep with him! I just want to stab you again and again, and again!"

_Is this what you call a family?-beating your son…_

Yodane stayed silent, waiting for Akio to calm down before she responded calmly. "I knew it would hurt your pride… I was hurt too, when you left with those women every night…"

"But that child is-"

"Yours… don't be stupid." Yodane's eyes went to the knife, which was coated with her blood. "The thing that changed you wasn't Donquixote or me, it was money. You were a different man back then; the man who saved me isn't the same man who is over me with a knife dug into my flesh…" Yodane closed her eyes. "When you saved me from my abusive family, and took me, you were a different man. Everything changed when you started boxing… when you became famous and wealthy…"

"Don't make this my fault!"

"You did love me…" Her hand trembled till the tip of her finger brushed the scar over Akio's eyes, the scar he obtains when he confronted her father, and asked for her hand on marriage. "You took care of me, and gave me a sense of belonging. I don't know if you still love me... I loved you… but once I saw you hurt my child... I don't love you anymore."

Akio hand trembled as he slowly pulled the knife from Yodane's chest, knowing if he did so he would instantly kill her. She was already bleeding to death from the other eight stabs. When he found out she was poisoning him, he didn't have control of his actions as he chased her to the kitchen, where he was able to grab a knife and once again mark her skin repeatedly.

A violent cough shuddered through his body, momentarily stopping him from taking out the knife, blood on his hand. "I did love you Yodane… And I still do. But I won't die because of this, you won't kill me."

_Is this what you call a family,-killing me?_

With a striking realization, Akio didn't notice when Yodane's chest stopped moving in a breathing motion, and her blue eyes, which shone with life behind them, were gone.

"Yodane?... Yodane." He pulled the knife completely from her body, his eyes frantically searching for life on the motionless body. Seeing none, Akio bit his bottom lip, his head hanging low. Slowly and carefully, as if he would hurt her, he picked up Yodane's limp body into his arms, as he pressed her body against his, tears filling his eyes.

/

"Zoro, I'm not going to tell you again, get the door!" Kureha's voice was heard from the other room.

"Alright…" A 15 year old Zoro responded, as he rolled off the couch. He really hated to get off the couch on a Sunday.

"What have I told you about not picking up your feet as you walk?" Zoro could hear Kureha from inside her room shout again. Rolling his eyes, Zoro did what was told to him. Seriously, she was hard to please. "And don't roll your eyes!"

"What the- How did she?" Shaking his head the green hair teen finally reached the front door and opened it. "What do you want?" he asked dryly.

"Hello." Zoro raised an eyebrow, clearly annoyed. "My, you do look like me."

Zoro frowned; now realizing the tall man in front of him had a striking resemblance to his. "Where is Kureha? I would like to speak with her."

Without taking his eyes off the man, Zoro called for the nurse. Zoro didn't miss the face Kureha made when she saw the man standing by the front door. "Zoro go to your room now." The green hair teen gave the man one last glare before doing as Kureha ordered.

Once he left, the nurse looked at Akio. He didn't look like she remembered him. He seemed thinner, smaller in built, and pale. "It's been 14 years, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my son."

A small smirk worked its way to her lips. "And you think I would give him up? What? Feeling like a father all of a sudden?"

"You can keep him once I'm finished with him." Kureha didn't say anything, however, she did move closer to the door, almost blocking it now. What did take her by surprise was that Akio seemed to sway on his feet before he straightens himself again.

"Are you sick?" Kureha asked. Seeing all the signs that there was something wrong. Akio closed his eyes. "This is all Yodane's faults. No matter where I go, I get the same results… I need Zoro to come with me to see if we are compatible. I am in need of a kidney."

Kureha could feel her anger rise. "This is why you come? Because now your life is in danger. This whole time you didn't care about him. Even when you killed his mother, you have no shame coming back and showing your face around here!"

"Did you tell him?"

"What? That you took his mother's life with your hands." Seeing Akio frown deeper, Kureha didn't wait for an answer. "Of course I told him. He's a strong boy. I didn't tell him you used to abuse her, or how she died. All he knows is that his father killed his mother."

"He doesn't even know you are his father. Please leave, he is not going with you."

The sound of a bang brought Zoro from his room, only to see the green hair stranger with his hand wrapped around Kureha's throat. Zoro didn't hesitate to push Akio back, hard enough to make the bigger man stumble back and almost lose his footing, releasing his hold on Kureha.

"What the fuck! Don't you touch her!"

"Zoro, Language." Kureha still reprimanded through clinched teeth, one hand on her neck. Zoro glanced back at her, before his green eyes went back to Akio, the man fixing his tie, his green eyes on the teen. A smile took his lips. "Kikiki" He laughed before he spoke.

"All I need is a blood sample to see if we are compatible. Turns out there are genetics in my genes that won't allow me to take any other donors." Seeing his son look back at Kureha for answers, he decided to shed some light. Taking a few steps, Akio was over Zoro, a grin still on his lips. "You see brat. I'm the man who took your mother's life."

That provoked the desired effect. Zoro's eyes widen, as he realized several things at once, this man was the one who killed his mother, and this man was his father. "I won't hesitate to repeat my action with this "mother" as well."

"Fucking try it!" Akio moved faster than he reacted. Akio swiftly took a hold of his son's neck, pushing him onto the wall next to them. "You can't beat me like you are now. A man like me would never get beaten by a weak child like you." Akio tightened his hold, making Zoro try to pull free and struggle for air.

"Stop!" Kureha ran by Akio's side, only for the man to push her to the ground, making her land on her side. His eyes slowly went to Zoro when he heard him speak.

"Do you really want me dead? Or alive, cause a living…" Zoro spit the blood that was in his mouth, which was when he bit his tongue when his father bashed his body against the wall. "Cause a living donor is better than a dead one. Just don't touch her and I will give you some of my blood to see… if we are compatible." A satisfying smile took his lips, which only made Zoro want to punch it off his face.

Zoro ignored Kureha who was shaking her head, saying no. "Deal?" He rasped out, feeling like his lungs were not getting enough air.

"Nurse" Akio addressed Kureha without changing his glance. "Go look for the things needed for a blood sample."

/

Zoro was now 19, he hadn't seen Akio since then, and in all honesty, he didn't want to see him. He never did find out if he was compatible with the man who was his father. He didn't even know if he was still alive. It wasn't until Chopper, whose parents died and Kureha adopted him, came to live with them that Akio decided to make his appearance. This time with another claim.

"I'm not giving you anything for you to be able to live! You're the one who should be dead right now, yet you're still alive! I'm not giving you shit!"

This time Zoro was older, and stronger, and Akio couldn't use his size and strength to intimidate him. "Zoro, you don't seem to understand, in a few years I will die if I don't have your precious kidney."

"And I give a shit because?" The way his father's mouth slowly turned into a smile disturbed Zoro more than what he would like to confess. Kureha was behind him, a crying Chopper in her hand. This wasn't the first time Akio had reached their doorstep, and this isn't the first time he had said no.

Akio didn't take that answer lightly. With his money and power, he was able to make their life a living hell. Kureha was forced to close the clink because he gave Kureha a bad reputation, no job wanted to hire her. They still didn't know how, but Kureha couldn't even get her retirement money, Akio was rich and doing anything he wanted was easy. Too bad he couldn't heal his illness with money.

Akio leaned his weight on the door, a clear sign they were pushing his patience, and he would most likely make a threat he would follow through. The man placed a hand over his face, covering his eyes. "I didn't want to do this, but if you leave me no choice… Chopper was his name?"

Both Kureha and Zoro frown, this was not going to be like any other threat. They didn't respond, watching Akio closely.

"Chopper, kinda reminds me of Chop, don't you think?" Akio laughed. "A chopped Chopper, how does that sound? A small child is so fragile, cutting thought his flesh would be like cutting through butter" His cold eyes went to Zoro. He could see as fear started to settle in his son. "I haven't gone back on any of my threats, and I'm not planning on doing it now… It's either my life or Choppers. Think about it, you will be saving two lives."

"Zoro don't listen to him." Kureha's voice sounding doubtful, even to her own ears.

"Don't listen to her." Akio stepped closer to Zoro, pushing him against a wall. "I'll give you three seconds to make your choice. 3…" Zoro bit his bottom lip. 2…1- what a shame, he was such a cute ba-"

"FINE!"

"Zoro no!" Kureha pleaded, her hands tightening around Chopper. But Zoro couldn't do this, keep hurting Kureha and Chopper. Their house was falling apart, they barely had money. He was working three jobs and that was not enough. Chopper was a baby, he deserved better than this.

He couldn't do it anymore, hurt his family like he was doing now. "Fine" He couldn't take it anymore. _Seeing Kureha suffer because of him_. "Fine…" _Chopper_… Not anymore, not because of him.

Akio snapped his fingers, a man appearing behind him with a paper. "Smart choice. At least Chopper will live." Zoro bit his bottom lip, his eyes still on Akio. "Here, sign this. It's to guarantee you won't back off. In exactly one week, I want this over with."

"Zoro, please. Don't."

"No, give me time." Zoro ordered.

Akio raised an eyebrow, a smirk working its way to his lips. "How long?" He asked casually.

"Four years."

"Ha, you think I will wait that long. Sign the pape-"

"What? Scared you won't make it? Are you that weak? If I am giving my organ to someone, that person has to be worth giving it to" Zoro taunted. "4 years, or nothing."

Snapping his finger again, Akio spoke. "Change the contract. 4 years. In four years I have the right to take what is mine."

"Deal."

/

"I signed it."

Sanji didn't know what to say. Zoro almost looked destroyed just telling him what will be happening soon.

"It's been four years." Zoro leaned his forehead on Sanji's knee. "Any moment he will come for me. And I don't fucking want to give him a part of me. Not to the person who killed my mother, hurt Kureha and threaten Choppers life."

"What does that have to do with this?" Sanji asked, looking at the junk food in the Marimo's room.

"On the day of the surgery, if I am not physically for it, I won't have to go through with it."

"That's the reason you asked for so much time?" Sanji asked, placing his hand on Zoro's head, his fingers griping the strands of green hair. All of a sudden it made sense. If his father was coming back to get him and Zoro was in no condition to go into surgery than the contract would mean nothing. But the only way that could happen is if Zoro is sick. And it can't be something the doctors can keep under control during the process. It has to be a sickness where it would be impossible for Zoro to be a donor.

"I can't let him have my kidney. I'm the only person he will be able to get it from. If he doesn't, then my mother's death would mean something. A man like that should be six feet under."

Sanji couldn't say he didn't agree. A man that beats a woman was to suffer and die. But then there was a man like Zoro, who didn't deserve that. But Zoro preferred to hinder himself, so he could see his father die slowly. And Zoro couldn't do anything about it, since he was forced to sign that contract. Not only that, Akio had money on his side, meaning Zoro is powerless.

"Cook, you have to help me. You're the only one who can." Sanji's eyes slowly widen. "Sanji, right now it's in your hands. Please! Help me."

Sanji didn't know what to say, if he didn't help Zoro, then Akio would get what he wants. If he did, he would be killing Zoro...

**A/N: I wonder what Sanji will choose.  
**

**Oh, some of the sayings in this Chapter I got from the awesome band "sleeping with sirens!" **


	11. Decided

Give It Up For You

Pairing: Sanji/Zoro Smoker/Ace Usopp/Kaya Franky/Robin

Disclaimer: All one piece Characters belong to Oda

Sanji didn't know what to say after Zoro told him that his father, Akio murdered his mother after she poisoned him. And now, as if a cruel fate, Akio's survival depends on his only son. He couldn't say anything. His throat felt like there was a knot in it when Zoro pleaded for him to help him.

His hands moved by themselves as he prepared the day's dinner, his mind still running with the information Zoro had just confessed to him no more than twenty minutes ago. Now he couldn't stop thinking about it. Sighing, he shook his head, feeling both exhausted and confused, because now he had a choice in his hands. If he chooses wrong, it can hurt the same person. One choice will hurt him physically, and the other emotionally. It was now up to him to decide which he believed was more important.

He was surprised when he reached for the salt and halted in his movement. Was he really thinking this? His hand shook, having the white minerals over the pot. "It's a pinch of salt." He whispered, his voice sounding strained to his ears, his hand shaking. As a chef, he had the control of the amount of ingredients that went into his brewing pot. As a chef, he knew what was healthy and what was not. Getting Zoro to tip over the edge, to achieve a chronic disease would be easy work for him. Fuck, but what would that mean? He would be killing the Marimo, there was no sugar coating it.

If he didn't help the Marimo then his father would win. The man that abused Zoro and his mother, the man who killed his mother and who was not convicted because he was able to pay himself out, and the man who tried to hurt Kureha and such a nice boy like Chopper… Was he really gonna let Zoro donate his kidney because he couldn't get his shit together? Let Zoro live in regret for the rest of his life?

"It's a pinch of salt." Sanji bit his bottom lip, watching as he poured more than a pinch. "Gaah!" The blonde chef screamed in frustration as he slammed both his hands on the counter, the salt glass cracking slightly because of the force. Sanji slumped over the counter,his forehead resting on his arm, his eyes on the cooking pot. The flames reflection in his blue eyes as he watched the flames dance from under the pot.

_Fuck, what am I doing?"_

"Cook?"

Sanji jolted slightly, as he straightened slowly, almost sluggishly. He forgot Zoro was there, sitting on the table behind him. The Marimo was so quiet that he let his racing thoughts and emotions take control. Sighing slowly, Sanji turned off the stove.

"Let's go Marimo."

Zoro watched with a confused glance as the blonde picked up his coat and slipped on his shoes. "Where to cook?"

"To someone who will help me…decided-." Sanji looked away, his expression darkening. "If I should continue to kill you, or try to stop you."

Just by hearing the blonde's voice, Zoro could conclude this was really weighing hard on Sanji's shoulders. He did feel guilty, but it was something he had to do. He couldn't just stop now, not when he was so close, not when his father was so close to obtain what he wanted. He had to, even if it kills him. He can't let the man who murdered his mother continue to live.

Without saying a word, Zoro grabbed his scarf and coat and walked after the blonde. Even after they entered Sanji's small Honda Cr z Sanji did not speak. It's not like he was trying to strike up conversation either. In truth, after his confession to the blonde, Sanji ordered him to throw away the garbage and he hasn't spoken to him since. He could tell Sanji was passing through a lot right now. There was now an uncomfortable atmosphere around them, that's why when they drove to where Sanji wanted to go (Zoro didn't know where they were headed to), Zoro stayed to himself, leaning his head on the car window, watching as other cars and people continued their own lives.

When they reached, which didn't take as long as Zoro thought it would, they arrived at a floating on water- fishhouse? At least that's what Zoro was seeing, even after he blinked twice. He just didn't believe how he has never seen it before.

The place was shaped like a fish, its mouth open. It was three stories high, with sails on it. Following Sanji's lead, Zoro also stepped out the car, his eyes never leaving the fish even when Sanji started heading inside.

"Oi, cook wait up." Zoro hissed when he saw Sanji leaving him behind. With a light jog and a few curses later Zoro was next to Sanji, holding the door open as Sanji stepped inside. Zoro sighed when he noticed Sanji looked upset, or maybe he was deep in thought, Zoro didn't know. Releasing the door Zoro stepped inside the fish only to stop in his tracks when he saw it was a restaurant. To say the inside was beautiful was an understatement.

The place was filled with chandeliers, tables, chairs, people, glass and mirrors. The place was crowded with both customers and workers, all having a good time and laughing. All the waiter had a suit, which reminded him of Sanji's, only making Zoro wonder if that was the dress code for the restaurant.

His green eyes snapped to the stage when he heard the sound of a beautiful melody being played on the piano. The man playing, with two others a violin and a bass, was tall and thin. What caught his attention was the man's huge afro sitting on his head. Noticing Sanji was gaining some distance on him, Zoro followed suit.

Weaving through the crowds was an easy task for Sanji, however, not for Zoro, as the bigger man would bump into other people and tables as he tried to keep up with the blonde's fluent and steady pace. Zoro squeezed out from between two customers into a small clearing where he can see a door which led to the back. Glancing at Sanji, the blonde gestured with his head to follow him inside. Taking the silent invitation, and silently hoping it was less crazy than outside, Zoro followed Sanji in.

Sanji led him to the kitchen. To his disappointment, the kitchen was just as bad. The chefs who were cooking were either screaming at each other or moving up and down with orders and dishes. What caught Zoro's attention was the smell, whatever was cooking smelt delicious, and he wouldn't be surprised if it tasted just as good.

"Cook!" Zoro called, when he noticed the blonde disappear, leaving him awkwardly by the door. "Shit, where did he go?" Zoro cursed himself for getting distracted and losing sight of Sanji.

He didn't know if he should be happy or upset that none of the chefs noticed him, too occupied in their work, or maybe they didn't care he was standing there, he didn't know. Deciding to stay unnoticed, Zoro just stood there. Sanji would hopefully come back for him when he noticed he was not following him. Hopefully.

It wouldn't surprise him if Sanji left him here like a lost dog, escaped through the back door, got in the car and drove off. Fully knowing he wouldn't be able to find his way back without his help. Stupid Sanji would get lost, then expect him to find his way back. How the hell was he going to do that?

With his arms crossed, and his cheeks puffed out in annoyance, Zoro was starting to feel foolish. Shuffling on his feet, Zoro decided to just leave. He wouldn't stay here. Before he could turn around, Zoro bumped into a waiter.

"Sorry! I didn't- didn't see you there!"

Zoro frowned down at the panicking waiter. The waiter had a long nose, black curly hair and dark skin. "It's ok. I was just leaving."

The smaller man quickly stepped to the side, sweat on him and his eyes huge. It made Zoro wonder if he looked intimidating or if the teen was naturally jumpy. Glancing back one last time at the dark teen Zoro spotted Sanji heading his way, a frown on his lips.

"Didn't I tell you to follow me?" Sanji hissed, grabbing Zoro's wrist, Sanji pulled him. "Stay close Marimo."

"You're the one who got lost." Zoro frowned as he tried to stay close to Sanji while bumping into the other chefs. He wonders how Sanji could navigate in such a tight space. He swore Sanji was like a snake the way he practically slithered his way through the crowd of people. He couldn't wait to get out of it, it was fucking annoying.

As if hearing his silent plea, Sanji led the Marimo to the other side of the kitchen and opened another door. From the looks of it, it was a small office. In the room there was a blonde man with blonde hair and a braided mustache. Though what caught Zoro's attention was the tall chef hat on his head. The only conclusion was, he was the head of the Baratie.

Seated at his desk, the man was leaning back in his chair, his eyes on the laptop propped on his stomach.

"You're right old man, he got lost."Zeff had sent him back to look for Zoro. He didn't believe him when his father suggested Zoro might have gotten lost since he knew Zoro was bad at directions. He didn't know it was bad enough that he couldn't follow. He really needs to carry Zoro to check his brain for that. It just wasn't normal.

"I didn't get lost; it was your shitty direction!"

"What, I never gave you any direction. Follow me, that's all I said. Was that so hard?!" Sanji mouth dropped when he heard the other man's reply

"Not if you keep getting lost."

"How the hell does that even make sense? Shut up before I kick you so hard up your ass you won't be able to taste my food for a month.

Zoro smirked making Sanji bite his bottom lip.

Gush, he hated when the Marimo smirked. It was the closes Zoro go to a smile and it sent a heat through Sanji's body, leaving him almost numb on his feet. Then there were those dimples. He loved to kiss them, they looked perfect on Zoro, and very tempting at the moment. He doesn't know when it's gotten so bad that even Zoro's smirk was a turn on for him. Sometimes it's so crazy that nothing can save him from wanting to jump on Zoro and kiss those irresistible lips. If only he could somehow make him stop talking.

"Not before I cut off your arm, beat you with it, then sew it back into place."

Scratch that, Zoro's mouth was just too perfect. Sanji found himself grinning. "Try it Marimo the doctors wouldn't know what side to sew your face back on once I'm finished with you."

The smirk on Zoro's lips grew, the effect making Sanji shiver, especially since now Zoro stepped closer almost challengingly.

"I'll use your head as a dart brow, it would look nice on my wall."

"Look who's talking Marimo he,-" –Eggplant…" Zeff's voice echoed in the room, easily towering over Sanji's smaller one.

Taking a few steps away from Zoro, as if hoping to show the man sitting on the chair he was done arguing, Sanji's blue eye went to the blonde man, who has yet to look at the pair.

Zoro could already tell the two shared something. The way Sanji looked and addressed the man told him everything. He could see Sanji cared deeply for the chef, but there was something also there too, dare he call it 'sorrow.'

"Old man…" Sanji fidgeted. He wouldn't like to admit it, but he was not used to asking his father for advice, which was more kicked into him. Knowing Zeff, he knew something was bothering him. His father was like that. Each time something happened at school or anywhere for that matter, the moment he saw his father; he would ask him "what's wrong."

"Is something wrong eggplant?" _Like now_

Zeff's eyes finally left his computer. His blue eyes slowly widen when he zoomed in on the other person who wasn't his son in the room. The green hair, the tan skin, and those green eyes, he knew the moment he saw him who he was. Sanji didn't miss the look his father gave Zoro, and by Zoro's expression he can tell Zoro noticed it as well.

"It's been too long." Zeff chuckled, shaking his head as he placed the laptop on the desk in front of him so he can stand. Rounding his desk the old man walked towards the two. A smirk came to his lips when he saw the teen's green eyes move from his face to his wooden leg. It didn't bother him, he was used to the reaction of people. However, if anyone did try to be a smart mouth about his wooden foot, it would not only be used for walking, he can assure that much.

Zoro, who has been standing with a stoic expression on his face didn't say anything even when the blonde man was about a foot away from him. Sanji on his part was a little confused on what was going on.

"What a handsome young man you turned out to be."

A deep blush took over both Sanji and Zoro's cheeks. Zoro shifted on his feet before he was able to try and comment on what he the old man said.

"Eh, thanks…" Zoro said awkwardly, scratching behind his head.

"You probably don't remember me," Zeff paused. As both Sanji and Zoro regarded him with a confused glance. "Of course not, you were just a wee little boy at that time." Zeff smirked. "Didn't lose the baby fat, huh? Yodane wouldn't have mind, you had a good appetite."

"Zeff?!" Sanji blurted, feeling embarrassed for his father now.

The comment didn't seem to faze Zoro, as something much more important caught his attention. "You knew my mother?"

With a hearty laugh Zeff nodded, a smile still on his face when he saw the teens surprised but hopeful eyes. "I saved her once from…" Zeff seemed like he wanted to say more, but apparently decided not to as he changed the sentence he was about to say. "-After the day I saved her, she would visit a few times on the weekends, so you could play with my little eggplant." Zeff glanced at Sanji with a smile still on his face.

Both Sanji and Zoro locked eyes, only to look away quickly with a light blush almost reaching their ears. Zeff's smile only grew. "Sanji would look out the window, hoping to see your mother visit so he could feed you plastic food." Zeff's eyes went to Zoro, now addressing him. "Each time it was time to leave, you would throw the worse tantrum I have ever seen."

"**Zoro, we have to go." Yodane sighed, when for the fifth time Zoro refused to release Zeff's leg. Sanji wasn't making it any easier as he would hold onto Zoro's small hands the moment he saw Yodane winning in their tug of war. **

**He didn't get to feed Zoro his apples like he normally did, and he left his plastic patty cooking in the small kitchen set. If Zoro didn't stay it will get burn. **

"**Eggplant."**

**Sanji looked up at his father, a pout on his lips with watery eyes. Zoro had long ago started crying the moment he heard he had to leave. "Yes, Zeff?"Sanji gulped, releasing Zoro' hands as he did so. Zeff didn't have to say anymore. **

**Sighing again, Yodane finally detached Zoro off Zeff's leg. She never had a problem with her child. If he wanted something and she said no, he wouldn't throw a fit, but when it came to leaving Sanji, that was another thing on its own. **

**Yodane scrunched her nose because now that Zoro was released from Zeff and now balanced on her hip, his crying was much louder since it was closer to her ears. Zeff smiled apologetically at Yodane, but the blonde mother only smiled while shaking her head. With her other hand, she placed it over Zoro's mouth to muffle his crying, so she could address Zoro without having to scream over his cry. **

"**Wave to Sanji, and tell Sanji, see you next time."**

**She couldn't help but smile when Zoro shook his head, and buried his face in her neck. She knew he was upset with her, but he still said what was told to him, even though it was hard to hear because his red face was covered. "Ba, Sani."**

"**Bye, Zowo." Sanji replied. **

**With a smile on her lips and a hiccuping Zoro on her arms, Yodane waved goodbye, not knowing it was going to be the last time she brought Zoro to visit his only friend, Sanji. **

Sanji furrowed his eyebrows. "If that's true, why don't I remember?"

"You were small, a child at that time…. Plus, after the accident with -," Zeff's eyes flickered towards Zoro; the expression on the green hair teen's face told him everything, so Zeff left that part out. "You two never saw each other again…"

"It wasn't an accident… he-." Zoro bit his bottom lip, his hands in a tight fist as his shoulder shook with the emotions running through him. Zoro hated to think about his father. The man who took his mother away from him.

Zeff nodded once, placing his hand on the teen's shoulder. The father glanced at his son, as a small sigh escaped his lips.

"Sit, both of you." Zeff backed away from Zoro and leaned his weight on the desk, as Sanji and Zoro took their place on the two chairs provided. Sanji moved the chair which was behind the desk and placed it next to Zoro, and sat next to him. Sanji glanced at Zoro, who seemed lost in thought.

"Talk." The blonde heard his father's stern voice order.

Sanji didn't know where to start, but he had to ask his dad what he thought, because if he didn't, he'll feel like he's doing the wrong thing not matter what he chooses. So with a heavy heart Sanji started to explain the situation to Zeff. He would eye Zoro time to time, but the other man did not seem moved by what he was saying; so without hesitating Sanji continued to explain till the end.

Zeff, who didn't say a word through the entire talk with his son finally moved, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, as if he were preparing himself to talk. Sanji didn't know what his father would say. It was a problem that his father could relate to since he has diabetes and lost a limb because of said illness.

The tension was getting too much for Sanji. He felt nervous to the point he felt sick. He didn't want to make a choice. No matter what he did, he'll feel like he is doing the wrong thing. Cause he would be killing Zoro alive, but if he choices the other he would be helping Zoro's father. He didn't want to do any of the two, but what more did he have?

Finally, Sanji guessed because Zeff was able to see his anxiety, his father opened his mouth to finally answer the question. From the looks of it, Zoro almost looked defeated, the way he his shoulders were slumped, maybe because deep down they knew what Zeff would say. Zeff knew how it was to have an illness and he remembered his father always advising him to eat healthy. The answer was obvious...

"I think you should keep going with this." Zeff answered, his blue eyes on Zoro.

Sanji's eyes widen, his eyes going to Zoro when he heard the Marimo make a sound at the back of his throat, something close to disbelief. "Old man, I-"He stopped his thought, his mouth open when Zeff gestured with his hand to stop, his blue eyes on Zoro.

The Marimo hadn't moved from the edge of his seat from when Zeff agreed with his "plan". If anything he looked shocked, and with all honesty, he felt the same way because after what happened to Zeff's leg, he would think his father would deny this to the fullest.

"This is something you won't be able to get out of. In this lifetime there are risks and consequences…" Zeff paused. Sanji couldn't help but feel he was not only talking to Zoro at this point, as if a piece of his father was also seeping out. "But if you don't take the risk to reach your goal, then you'll live a life full of regret."

"I've always told my eggplant to do what you thinks is right." Zeff walked almost casually towards Zoro, almost a complete opposite of the way he acted once he reached in front the Marimo. In one quick movement Zeff grabbed Zoro's shirt, pulled him off the chair and slammed him to the wall, pinning him there.

"Zeff!" Sanji screamed, standing up from his chair which fell back.

Zoro only looked into Zeff's intense eyes, as the man held the stare. "If my eggplant does decide to help you…" the chef bit his lip before he continued. "He will be losing a part of himself… this will be hurting you physically, but emotionally this will be tearing Sanji from the seams. So once this is over, and you get what you want, you will listen to my son without one complaint."

"This what you are doing isn't only going to mess with you physically, but mentally as well, because food does that. So I don't want to hear any bullshit from you once this is over. You'll go on a strict diet once this is all over, got it?!" Zeff glanced at Sanji.

"In turn, Sanji won't back out, no matter how bad it gets."

Sanji felt a cold chill run down his spine, his eye huge. This was like playing with fire, and one of them will get hurt. But there was no turning now, because now there was a curse between him and Zoro that won't be undone..

The blonde's eyes slowly went from Zoro to Zeff. His father was thinking of him all this time. But there was something else he couldn't let pass and now was the time to say it…

"If I am helping with this. There is something I want you to stop…"

Both Zoro and Zeff glanced at Sanji. The room hung with a thick silence as he took his time to voice what he had to say. Licking his lips Sanji's eyes met Zoro's green. He loved the Marimo's green eyes; they reminded him of an emerald.

"Stop boxing."

"No." Zoro protested, pulling slightly from Zeff's strong hold. "I can't do that, Kureha and Chopper… they depend on me"

"But you can't continue to box if you're planning on this diet." Sanji answered coldly, as if he didn't hear Zoro.

"Usopp seems to want to clean more than waiter. It's like the boy's afraid of people." Zeff interrupted, a smirk working its way to his lips. "What do you say, earn your money here as a waiter. If you don't want to then you can just go. That's the terms"

Zoro's glance moved from Zeff's to Sanji. He didn't notice he hated to see the blonde look so broken until now. Those blue eyes, which shone with hope behind them. His response right now was weighing on Sanji.

"Will it always be this crowded?" Zoro asked, his eyes on Sanji. The blonde shook his head.

"Only on weekends."

Reluctantly, Zoro nodded after a sigh. He felt his body slide to the ground when Zeff released his hold.

"I don't own a suit." Zoro commented, haven't seen all the employees with a suit.

"None of them had one before coming here. You don't have to worry about that." Zeff smirk faded. Placing his hand on Zoro's shoulder, Zeff regarded him with a worried expression because of the sorrow expression on the teens face.

"It would be safer not to continue to fight as you do this. Plus, from my knowledge your father is a retired boxer, now a coach of one of the most famous fighters worldwide. It would be bad if you meet him before you're ready."

Zoro nodded slowly. He knew why, it wouldn't go well with him if he did continue to box while in a bad condition. Not to mention- Zoro rubbed his hand over his chest, where the wound underneath still throbbed.

"Sanji why don't you take over for a few minutes." Seeing Sanji open his mouth to protest, Zeff shook his head. "I promise we will talk some more… can you?"

Seeing his father next to a pained Zoro, Sanji nodded slowly. He watched as Zeff led Zoro out the office. The blonde chef knew his father, and he was going to talk to Zoro. His father was like that, always helping and caring for others.

/

"You've been hurting for a long time haven't you?"

Zeff had led Zoro outside the restaurant to the back, where there was a bench. He had many lessons with his own son here, teaching him everything he had to know. One of the reasons he chose this place was because when Sanji was stubborn, a good kicking can do more than words. He didn't want to mess something inside his kitchen.

Zoro didn't respond, only closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "I met your mother a good amount of times. Her spirit and will reminded me of my wife." This seemed to catch Zoro attention, as the teens green eyes were now on Zeff.

"She passed away when Sanji was only one."

"Sorry for you lost." His voice sounding low.

"It was my lost... because it was my fault… She told me she didn't like the water, unlike me or Sanji. That boy was born with my spirit, to love the ocean." Zeff paused. "I begged her to come with me on a cruise ship so Sanji could see the ocean, even though I was doing it because I selfishly wanted to see the ocean. And She agreed."

Zoro swallowed, not liking where this was going. Zeff continued regardless, even if he noticed Zoro was uncomfortable or not.

"There was a storm… I watched the flashing lights, and the clouds turned morning to night in a blink of an eye…and she didn't know how to fucking swim… the boat flipped and we were underwater. I remember seeing her panicking, trying to reach towards me with Sanji in her arms… but she stopped…"

**Zeff reached as hard as he could for his wife, as he grabbed her hand, but she was pinned under some rubbles, from her waist down. Water had started to fill the boat rapidly, and holding his breath and pulling the rubbles was hard. It was then he saw Sanji, wrapped tightly in her hands, unmoving. With her beautiful blue eyes that would put the stars to shame, she told him to save Sanji. Her eyes told him that. **

**Squeezing her son tightly one last time, she released him. He knew if she didn't, he would not take Sanji and leave her… He would continue to try to pull her free from under the rubble even if it takes his oxygen, her's and their child's. It was a heart stopping moment because she was pleading with her eyes to catch Sanji and leave her. **

**He hesitated, because now, if be reached for his child, he would not be able to save her. His hands would be full and having Sanji in his arms would weigh heavy on him, and he would have to leave. With one agonizing decision, Zeff wrapped his arms around Sanji and with all his might swam away. He swam away, leaving her behind. He stopped for a second, glancing back. He watched as her world slowly slipped away, lost all her dreams in the ocean…**

**Now this selfish blood runs through my veins… I lost one of the people I held dear…**

Zoro didn't know what to say. He was shaking and he didn't know why. It wasn't until Zeff placed his hand on his shoulder that he felt his heart slow down.

"Zoro, do you know Sanji's dream?" Seeing the teen shake his head, Zeff nodded more to himself. "To find the All Blue. The ocean his mother died."

The younger man furrowed his eyebrows, "Find the All Blue, is the ocean lost?"

"That wasn't the first time a ship has sunk, that route became ban… no one is to pass through those waters. Now, almost twenty years later people say the ocean 'the All Blue' is a myth…I know it's real. Sanji wants to visit that sea, the ocean that claimed his mother's life, but no one will take him. Even if it cost his life, Sanji wants to see that ocean."

"To pay his respect?" Zoro questioned.

Zeff nodded. "Since that ocean has been banned, he could not go there and pay his respect to his mother. That's why… I approve what you're doing."

Zoro, not sure on what Zeff was getting to, didn't say anything, waiting for the blonde chef to explain himself. His expression must have given away his confuse state though, because Zeff now had a smile on his face.

"Your fathers rich… am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"Once he dies, that money will go to you. Take Sanji there. If Sanji does go through with this, he will be torturing himself, watching as you slowly kill yourself because of him… the least you can do is help Sanji reach peace with his mother, like you're trying to do."

Zeff glanced at Zoro, who had stood and moved in front of him and was now bowing his head respectfully. "If it's the last thing I do… I will get Sanji there. Even if it cost us our lives… even if those waters are dangers, as long as Sanji wants to go and isn't afraid I won't be either. I'll take him there." Zoro straightened, slamming his fist on his chest, "I promise."

A smirk worked its way to Zeff's lips. "I'll take your word. I'll talk to Sanji not to back out. Seeing you try to damage yourself will hurt him." Zoro's eyes went to Zeff's wooden foot when the old man tapped it on the floor. "He's had his fair share of this already. But I'm sick of seeing him look out the window into the ocean with those eyes. You're the one who can help him."

Zoro's eyes moved to the restaurant window, he stared at Sanji, he could see the blond through the window talking to someone. His heart swelled when he saw the blonde.

"I won't die." Zoro smirked. "I promised, and now not even death can take my life. Sanji will get there, that's something that will happen."

"I like your spirit boy. Like that of your mother."

**A/N: Sanji's past! :)**

**I Forgot to say; parts of the chapter has lyrics from the band =Spoken-Through it all AKA _"Empty Ocean"_ Thank you guest review for pointing that out. :)**


End file.
